


Shameless

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Friends With Benefits ChikaYou, Masturbation, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: You discovers there's a hot swimmer chick living at her apartment complex, and she becomes desperate to get with her. Maybe a little too desperate. Featuring Chika and Dia with varying stages of helpfulness.





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make You work for it. 26,572 words later, and I may have gone overboard. Is that a slow burn?

The sound of her shoes scraping against the treadmill was minute under the sounds of music coming from her headphones. She'd found this great Western thing called 'pirate metal', and she was all over that in a heartbeat. Her English wasn't that great, and the way they were singing made it even harder for her to understand what they were saying, but she enjoyed it nevertheless. It was the kind of music that pumped her up as she worked out, keeping her focused as she found herself running for seven consecutive minutes. Her goal that night was to reach ten.

Working out in a small apartment gym wasn't ideal, but she had to work with what she had. Her income wasn't great at the moment, and she decided that going to a bigger gym - and paying the monthly fee - wouldn't work for her at the moment. It sucked, but that was life. She just had to make due. At least there were things to run on and things to lift. It was better than nothing. This at least gave her a good, sweat-inducing workout every night, which was an important component of her routine. Having a routine wasn't something she'd ever thought she'd have, but becoming an adult changed things. Without doing certain things on the regular, she sometimes felt that she'd lose herself completely in all the boring and stressful parts of adulthood.

Breathing heavily, she saw that she'd just crossed the ten minute mark. Smiling to herself, she slowed down the treadmill from a fast run to a leisurely walk so she could calm her rapidly-beating heart a bit. She held onto the treadmill with one hand, wiping the sweat from her forehead with her other arm. Her arms were pretty sweaty too, so it didn't help as much as she wanted. Laughing at herself, she instead grabbed her water bottle and drank from it, putting some needed hydration back in her body.

She noticed the back of someone's head in the pool just outside of the gym, which gave her pause. It wasn't rare that she saw someone sitting next to the pool, or walking by the area while she worked out. There weren't often people swimming this late, though. Usually when the sun went down, the pool remained empty, unless there was a gathering going on. At least as far as she'd noticed, and she could see there was no gathering. It was just this one person.

Their hair looked pitch black under the pool lights, long and tied up in a ponytail. She hadn't noticed anyone get in the pool since she entered the gym, so they must've taken a dip when she wasn't paying attention. It seemed strange that she wouldn't see that, but sometimes she got so focused in her exercise that the rest of the world faded into the background. She looked at the lounge chairs that were around the pool, but she couldn't see anything that might belong to the person in the pool. It must've all been on a chair that wasn't facing her.

She watched them start to swim around the pool, impressed with the speed they seemed to have. It wasn't a big pool, so there wasn't a lot of room to maneuver, but they seemed to work their way around that rather well. Taking another swig of water, she increased the treadmill's speed and started to run again. People watching was interesting, but she couldn't let it interfere with her workout. She resumed her running, arms pumping back and forth as her loose, light blue tank top fluttered gently against her torso. Her eyes kept glancing over to the mystery swimmer, though, more out of curiosity than anything else.

About three minutes later, the mystery swimmer popped out of the pool and curiosity was no longer the only thing on her mind. They had come out of the water with their back to her, hands on the flat surface to lift themselves out. Sitting down on the edge closest to where she was running, she could see that this mystery swimmer had a very nicely-shaped butt. The striped bikini bottoms they had on were sitting high and tight on that butt, showing off the perfect amount of cheek: enough to get her interested, but not enough to where she could see everything. Even in the dark, there was no way she could miss that.

At the same time they decided to turn and look over their shoulder, she kicked the front of the treadmill due to the sudden distr-ass-ction. Yelping, she nearly crashed into the display, her hands shooting out to grab onto the handrails. She caught herself just in time, her feet skipping a bit on the treadmill before she was able to get everything back under control. Her eyes stared out straight ahead, refusing to look back at where the mystery swimmer was sitting. The exertion from her exercising wasn't the only reason her face was red now. Of course she'd do something completely dumb the moment this person looked her way. She should've figured that would happen the moment that glorious butt entered her vision.

Admittedly, her history with people she found attractive wasn't very good. In fact, when she was seventeen she was convinced that she had been cursed by the Goddess of Love or something. Now that she was an adult, she figured that she was probably just an idiot. It all started in middle school, back when she thought she was straight. There was a boy on the track team she thought was majorly cute, so she tried to run the entire mile to try and show off. Instead, she tripped over her own shoelaces on a turn and ate grass. Having her crush laugh at her wasn't exactly what she'd meant to do. There'd been another athletic boy that she'd tried to impress by besting him at jumping jacks. Her shorts fell off when she reached twenty, and no, showing her crush her underwear was also not what she meant to do. No matter how much she begged her mom, she wasn't allowed to transfer schools afterwards.

Then in high school, she realized that girls were pretty pretty, and she immediately began to make a fool of herself in front of them as well. There were too many moments throughout both high school and university to list during a single workout, but the one she specifically remembered was trying to impress a cute blonde with a nice rack by showing off her knowledge of wrestling moves. That culminated in her accidentally pulling the girl over her back and body slamming her into the ground. It wasn't the worst thing she'd ever done, but it was definitely the most embarrassing. It had been about a decade since then, and her best friend still wouldn't let her live it down.

She stared straight ahead for about a minute, until she felt confident enough that the mystery swimmer wouldn't be looking her way anymore. Then her gaze, perverted as it was, slid back over to the edge of the pool. They were now completely out of the pool, standing up straight with their back facing the windows. This gave her an even better view of that incredible butt before a towel was wrapped around their body, blocking off the view. She'd also seen the back strap of their bikini top, letting her know it was a woman she was perving on instead of a guy with a really curvy butt. Not like that would've made her blatant staring any better, but she was a grown woman and she had her needs.

With the towel wrapped around her body, the woman turned around one last time to look directly into the gym. She immediately looked away, feeling too embarrassed about her staring to accidentally make eye contact. Still, she kept glancing over every few seconds, which allowed her to see the woman pick up something from a lounge chair and walk out of the pool area. With a relatively small chance of being caught, she went right back to staring. Her eyes stayed glued to this woman's backside as she pulled open the gate and walked out of view.

She hit the stop button on the treadmill and held onto the handrails, breathing heavily. Grabbing her towel off the left rail, she wiped the sweat off her forehead as she stepped onto flat ground. She came up to the side and pulled her water bottle out of the cup holder, taking one last swig to down the rest of its contents. Usually she was both content and exhausted after a workout, but tonight she had 'arousal' added to that list. It wasn't unusual for her to feel that way whenever she spotted a good looking woman, though. She was used to having their figures etched in her mind for a couple hours, then vanish like pebbles on the beach.

Setting her towel and water bottle down on the bench, she grabbed some weights and went about pumping a little iron. As she counted her reps, she could see the hot swimmer in the back of her mind. All she'd seen was the girl's backside, but what a backside. Her mind started to take things further, imagining the woman toweling herself off, then stretching her arms to the sky. Then she bent over, sticking that perfect butt into the air. She could reach out with her arm and touch it: probably even spank it if she wanted to, and she absolutely wanted to.

The woman turned around in her mind, though without knowledge of her facial features, it was all just kind of a blur. They sauntered up to her, confidence in their steps. Their tongue ran down her sweaty body, their fingers slipping into the sides of her shorts. They came down her legs, and that wonderful tongue was pressed right against her right thigh. Then her underwear was being pulled to the side, her head tipping back with a moan escaping her lips. Their tongue was slipping inside her, right there in the middle of the gym...

Her eyes went wide, the dumbbell halfway raised. She blinked, looking around the empty gym. Then she looked at the weight in her hand, staring at it for a few seconds. "Dammit, I lost count..." Shaking her head, she grabbed the weights and took them back to the rack. Obviously she was ridiculously distracted, and she was going to strain her muscles is she kept losing count every set. This wasn't like her: she didn't get this distracted while working out. Then again, she didn't see many attractive women in the pool while she was at the gym. She was really going to have to make sure she paid better attention tomorrow.

Slinging her towel over her shoulder, she grabbed her water bottle and left the gym. She definitely needed a long shower and two fingers deep inside herself.

* * *

Two nights later, she was back at the gym as usual. She'd come a bit earlier than she usually did, but she had the time, so why not? Yesterday she'd found herself looking at the pool throughout her entire workout, as if expecting the hot swimmer to make a reappearance. She hadn't, which made her feel pretty silly. There she was, holding out hope on seeing some stranger just because they had a nice butt. She was supposed to be doing better at concentrating, not worse. So this time, she'd made herself focus on exercising and the music coming through her headphones. Maybe when she was in bed that night she could start considering that she really needed a girlfriend or something.

Her weightlifting went better that night, as she was able to keep her focus on her counting. When she was finished, with her sweaty tank top sticking to her torso, she wasn't even thinking of the hot swimmer. Her brain was instead swimming with endorphins, on a comfortable high from another good workout. She smiled to herself as she wiped down everything she'd used, standing in place for a few seconds to air drum a particularly heavy solo. Then she drank some water and headed out of the gym.

"Hey!" Someone was calling out to her on her right side. Pulling out the corresponding earbud, she turned and her jaw nearly dropped. Leaning with arms crossed on the poolside was none other than the hot swimmer herself. She could tell from the long ponytail dipping down into the water. Now she was getting a full look at her face, and wow she was beautiful. Her facial features were stunning in the light coming from the pool, but it was her eyes that really drew her in. They were like sparkling amethysts, looking at her with such mysterious conviction.

"Hey." She tried to act cool, even though her heart felt like she was right back on that treadmill. It was obvious she'd been in a pretty intense workout, with the way her top clung to her body and how her hair was looking a bit wild. She wasn't sure if that kind of look would be hot to someone like this swimmer lady, or if she just looked like a weird, sweaty girl. "What's up?" She didn't even know what to say. They had made the opening salvo, but it felt like it was now her job to make conversation. Talking to strangers in regular, public settings had never been one of her strong suits. If they were in the gym, she could've at least asked about their workout routine or something.

"Just enjoying the pool." She smiled sweetly, water droplets falling from her hair. "I saw you checking out the pool a couple days ago. You wanna swim with me?" She nearly had a heart attack when they said 'I saw you checking out', but to her relief, it seemed they only had noticed her looking at the pool. Of course, that was only partially true. She'd been looking in the pool's direction, but it was a specific someone in the pool that she'd had her eyes on. Still, there was a tenseness in her muscles at the thought that this was just them playing coy. Was this really all innocent, or had they found out the truth?

"Oh, uh, that sounds cool, but I don't have my swimsuit with me." Honestly a dip in the pool did sound like it'd be nice and refreshing, especially after a hard workout. Especially especially when there was a hot girl in said pool. She wouldn't have expected this in her wildest dreams, though, so of course she wouldn't think to bring her swimsuit to the gym. It didn't make much sense for her to do so. Why would they even ask her to join them anyway? Were they hitting on her, or was it just a fellow member of the community being friendly? She couldn't tell one way or the other from their expression.

"That's alright. I don't either." She nearly choked on god damn air. Her eyes were bulging as she stared at this woman, who just smiled back as calm as before, like she hadn't just admitted that she was skinny dipping in the complex's pool. "You can just swim in your underwear if you want. That's what I'm doing." Okay, but... that was only so much better. This hot woman was asking her to jump in the pool in her underwear, while they were also in their underwear. Her libido was about to have a freaking aneurysm.

"Uh, I..." She wasn't sure what her answer should be. Her first thought was to just take everything off and jump her ass in there stat. How often did people invite her to do something both hot and risque when there was no drinking involved? Pretty much never. On the other hand, this still was a complete stranger who might just not have any lewd intentions with her request. "Yeah, sure." In the end, she couldn't say no to the arousal within herself. No matter what happened, she just couldn't pass up the chance to go swimming with this woman. She could always embellish things when she eventually told the tale to Chika.

Even though she agreed, this was still a rather embarrassing suggestion. This was the complex's pool, and anyone who lived there could just walk up and see the two of them swimming around in their underwear. She'd already agreed to do it, though, so she was basically forcing herself to risk it. Time to get back to what she did best: making a fool of herself in front of pretty girls.

She turned to the lounge chair next to her, where she found a towel on it. Underneath the chair was a pair of flip flops, and she knew that she'd found the chair where they kept their stuff. Popping her other earbud out, she stuffed them in her pocket before bending over to untie her shoes. She took them off and set them next to the hot swimmer's, pulling off her socks and stuffing them inside. Then she pulled her tank top over her head, dropping it onto the chair next to the towel. Finally, she removed her shorts, being careful to avoid her keys or phone falling from her pockets. She laid them on top of her shirt, turning to face the pool, as well as the hot swimmer.

"There ya go." They kept smiling, and she kept sweating. She felt more exposed than she ever had in her life, standing there in a gray sports bra and her light blue panties. The colors clashed, but she hadn't expected anyone to know she was wearing them when she put them on that morning. It made her nervous that this woman was going to be judging her fashion sense, and it made her wish she'd worn something a little sexier. How was she supposed to know she was supposed to wear freaking lingerie to the gym in case this happened?!

She put her feet in the pool, standing on the top step. The water was cool, and it definitely felt good on her skin after sweating so much. She went down each step until her feet touched the pool bottom, submerging part of her body in water. The cold made her shudder a bit, but it'd feel better once she spent more time in the pool. She turned towards the hot swimmer, who had turned as well. Now they were facing each other, and her traitorous eyes automatically dove right down to their chest. Their breasts were large, hidden from view in a green bra. They were like huge, ripe melons floating on the water, and she wanted to give them both a nice squeeze. Just to see if they were perfect for consumption...

"I'm Kanan, by the way." Kanan stuck out her hand, and she was a couple seconds late to react. She shook her hand, but her eyes kept trying to look down at Kanan's chest. It was tough to blame herself for that, seeing as how absolutely stacked this woman was. Still, it wasn't a good look for her to be staring so blatantly during their first meeting. That'd be pretty uncool during a Tinder hookup, much less here.

"I'm You. So, uh, you like swimming?" What a lovely conversation bridge. They didn't call her the master of small talk for nothing.

"Mhm. I love being in the water." With a smile, she kicked off the wall and started swimming to the other end of the pool, leaving You in her wake. She watched the water being kicked up, admiring her form: both in swimming and in body. They were definitely a good swimmer: there was no doubt about that. She was no slouch in the water herself, though. Her whole life had been near water, and she could feel those old 'You the Fool' desires to show off building up inside of her. Whenever she was near someone she liked, her first thought was always to do something physically impressive. She wanted to show off to them in the hopes that they'd find what she did really cool, and then in turn find her attractive and fun to be around. Even though she'd had far more failures than successes with that tactic in her life, that didn't stop her from still using it as her go-to plan.

She waited for Kanan to swim back her way, then subtly moved into her path so she'd be forced to come up and hear her. "That's awesome! I love being in the water too. I grew up around it." Flashing a winning smile, she surged forward and started to swim from one side to the other. She tried to push everything else into the back of her mind. If she could just pretend she was in a bikini instead of her similarly-shaped but much more embarrassing underwear, then she could put on a nice front of confidence. Anything involving some sort of exertion activity was her best bet at looking cool. It also gave her a good chance of being a complete idiot, but she was already rolling the die on this. She couldn't really pick them back up now.

When she got back to the other side, she popped up and beamed at Kanan. "Wow, you weren't kidding." She laughed, a sound that warmed You's soul. "It's not often I find someone who enjoys being in the water as much as I do. You wanna have a race? Five full laps from one end to the other." A competitive gleam twinkled in her eyes, wading over towards You. She noticed that Kanan had a bit of a height advantage on her, and she subconsciously got up on her tip-toes to combat the gap.

"Sure, why not?" It felt weird having a race with someone she just met in a pool that wasn't big enough for both of them. The challenge got her competitive juices flowing, though, so she was obviously going to say yes. Both of them swam back to the shallowest part of the pool, touching the wall with a foot each. She looked over at Kanan, who was looking back at her with a confident smile. On the outside, she tried her best to display that same amount of confidence. However, her stomach was doing flips on the inside after seeing such a beautiful smile.

"Three, two, one, go!" Kanan counted them down, and as soon as she said 'Go', the two of them kicked off the wall. Water splashed around them as they both swam for the other side of the pool. You did her best to block out all thoughts except for keeping her stroke perfect. Her arms cut through the water as she neared the edge, flipping underwater to kick off and head back the other way. She couldn't see how Kanan was doing, but even a quick glance had the potential to cause her speed to drop. All of her concentration needed to be focused on swimming right now. She wanted to win this impromptu race and show off to this hot swimmer lady.

Besides an accidental glimpse on lap three, she didn't see Kanan at all. Everything was just water, with the occasional darkness of the sky above and the walls when she hit them. Her arms were starting to tire a lot earlier than usual, but she had been lifting weights not too long ago. This was the kind of extra undue stress she shouldn't have been putting on them, but she had been challenged. You didn't back down from a challenge, especially if it was from someone that hot.

Her arms survived the laps, and she slapped the wall with her hand as she completed her fifth and final lap. Immediately she put her feet on the ground and turned to her right, brushing her hair out of her eyes. Kanan was already standing there with an easygoing smile. You's jaw dropped. There was no way she'd lost! She'd gone as fast as she could, all things considering.

"How long have you been here?"

"About six or seven seconds." So she had been beaten. Damn... "You were close, though. That was some impressive swimming." She looked down at the water, disappointed in herself. How could she have lost? She'd never met anyone who was better than her at swimming. "Hey, it's okay. You almost beat me. I've never met someone who was able to keep up with me before." Well that certainly sounded familiar. "I bet a hug would make you feel better." She looked up in time to see Kanan wade over and wrap her up in a tight hug. "There we go!"

You was stunned into silence. She could feel Kanan's chest being pressed against her own, which made her wonder if she could hear her hammering heart. If only those were her hands that those melons were being pressed against... Kanan's arms were warm on her back, holding her tightly as if this wasn't the most uncomfortably arousing situation possible. Their legs were touching too, with a simple brush of their knees making her nearly go berserk. The temptation was there to just lean in and capture this wondrous woman's wet lips, reaching down to squeeze her ass with both hands as they passionately made out in the community pool. Only their underwear keeping their sexually prime privates apart...

Her arms finally started to move, but only to wrap themselves around Kanan's back. She resisted the temptation, no matter how much it poked and prodded at her libido. This was still someone who was, for all intents and purposes, a stranger. She was rather loose with the body contact, but she was a stranger nevertheless. Thrusting herself upon Kanan was a face slapping waiting to happen, so she just hugged her instead and took in the feeling of her bare back against her arms. She smelled like the water, but so much more purified. Her mind was probably making that up, honestly.

"Ah, I should probably be getting back home." Kanan's smile hadn't faded the entire time they'd been together. It seemed to be permanently etched onto her face. They broke apart, which was something You was very reluctant to do. She had to step back and smile in return, though, nodding in agreement as she took the steps up and out of the pool. Ignoring the steps entirely, Kanan grabbed the edge and hoisted herself out, water cascading down her body as she pulled herself onto land. It was like watching a real life Baywatch lifeguard coming out of the pool right in front of her. She was ridiculously wet right now. From the pool water, of course. Yeah.

It was only now that she realized she'd done all this without thinking. Yes, she hadn't had a bathing suit, but there was something else she'd been missing: a proper towel. The one she had was just for wiping the sweat off her body. It was woefully unequipped to dry her off completely. She stood a short distance from the lounge chair, just staring at it while water dripped off of her and made a small puddle around her feet. This was the stupidity acting up again.

"You wanna use my towel?" Kanan appeared in her vision, her towel hanging from her outstretched hand. "I didn't think about how you probably didn't have a towel to dry yourself off before asking you to join me." She laughed and smiled sheepishly. You hadn't been upset with her in the first place, but now she was supremely not upset in any way. That laugh made her want to wife her in the worst way.

"Are you sure?" She nodded and smiled, so You took the towel gratefully. "Thanks so much!" She started to dry herself off, feeling conscious of Kanan's eyes on her. Was she supposed to do this sexually? Gods, if she tried that, she'd probably look like a complete idiot. This seemed so boring, but at the same time, it was just her drying off. That wasn't supposed to be exciting, yet the thought of Kanan doing the same thing excited her all the same.

She didn't dry herself off completely: just enough to where she wasn't dripping everywhere. Handing the towel back to Kanan, she went over and put on her tank top and shorts again. Everything she was wearing would have to go into the wash, but that was okay. This wasn't the worst way to spend the night. Honestly, it was pretty high up there on the list of nights she'd ever had. It would be worth it even if their paths never crossed again. She just felt like they would see each other again, though, and she would really have to be smoother next time. And maybe not as horny either.

With her clothes on, and her much smaller towel and water bottle in hand, she got a chance to watch Kanan towel herself off. It didn't seem much different than what she'd done, but bust her buffers if it wasn't twice as sexy. Seeing her rub that towel over her body had her rooted to the spot. Maybe it was because the way she was drying off her arms and stomach made her breasts bounce a bit. Those were two very good reasons to hang around for at least a couple minutes longer. It wasn't like she had anything else to do tonight.

Something else caught her eye now, and it wasn't just Kanan's breasts again. For the first time, she focused on her arms. She now got to see just how strong they looked. There was quite a bit of muscle on them, enough to where she imagined that Kanan might be able to deadlift her with no problem. A quick drifting down with her eyes allowed her to see her stomach as well, which was obviously toned. Well, toned was underselling it: the lady nearly had a freaking six-pack! Not only was she unbelievably sexy, but she apparently was a fitness buff as well. No one got those arms and those abs on accident. Was this what love felt like?

"Well, I'd better get going." Kanan grabbed her keys and clothes, which had been hidden from view beneath her towel. She slipped on her flip flops and smiled at You, the towel wrapped tightly around her body. Nobody else would know, but she knew all too well that Kanan was going to be walking home in nothing but her underwear. "See ya later, You!" With a wave, she headed for the gate, her flip flops slapping against the concrete as she left the scene.

"See ya." Would they see each other later? She certainly hoped so. Staring at Kanan's back, she felt a cavalcade of regrets slam into her brain all at the same time. She should've asked for her number, or even her last name. When Kanan had said "See ya later," she should've tried and made more specific plans than what 'later' entailed. She really should've just done anything else but what she did, which was absolutely nothing. It crossed her mind to run after Kanan and ask any of those things, but instead she stayed frozen in place until it was too late to do anything.

With a sigh, she trudged back to her apartment in low spirits and sodden panties.

* * *

That weekend, You was lying on the couch with her hands interlocked behind her head. She was staring up at the ceiling while a rerun of last year's X Games was playing on the TV. Further in the background was the sound of the fridge closing. She tilted her head to watch Chika come back into the room with a beer in her hand, popping open the top with the magnetic bottle opener You kept on the fridge. Hoisting it upwards in her direction, Chika took a swig of it before collapsing into an adjacent chair. She propped her feet up on the ottoman and gave You a curious look.

"Okay, so you met this hot chick at the pool named Kanan. She's buff and she asked you to swim with her completely out of the blue." You nodded, resuming her staring contest with the ceiling plaster. "And she was swimming in her underwear? Which is hot, by the way. And she got you to jump in in your underwear too? Which is hilarious, but also hot too. Damn, I miss everything." Chika sighed and took another gulp of her beer, tossing the bottle cap up and down in her hand.

"That about sums it up." The overall story was a bit embarrassing, but she didn't usually leave out any details when it came to Chika. They had been best friends for about two decades now, and it was no big deal for them to tell each other everything. Sure, they'd joke about certain things for years afterwards, but there wasn't any true judging between the two. "Not much I can do now, unless I happen to see her around again." Telling the whole story out loud made her have to relive her idiocy all over again.

"Hmm..." Chika hummed in thought, pressing the rim of the bottle to her lips. You sat up to look at her, curious as to what was going through her mind. "So you said she was big? Like, how big?" She made a semi-circular motion around her breasts for emphasis. You sighed, letting her head tip back against the wall. She should've expected that was what Chika had been thinking of.

"She was stacked. Like hella stacked." She made a similar motion to what Chika had done, pushing her hands out even further. "I wouldn't say she was bra busting, but she was pretty close. Big enough that they bounce whenever she takes a breath. Gods, they're so big and hot..." She took a deep breath, trying to not let her mind be filled up with thoughts of Kanan's breasts. It wouldn't be the first time she'd gotten herself horny in front of Chika, though.

"Damn, that's pretty hot." Chika shot her a thumbs up, but still appeared more contemplative than anything else. "That sucks, though, 'cause she's certainly not gay, then." She drank the rest of her beer and put the bottle down on the ground, crossing her ankles. "The bigger the breasts, the less lesbian they likely are. That's the sad, sad truth of it all."

"That is not the sad, sad truth of it all. Come on, Chika..." You sighed deeply and slapped her hands down on the couch in slight annoyance. This was one held opinion that the two of them didn't see eye to eye on. Chika had gotten it in her head that women with large breasts tended to be straight, and she always brought it up whenever You was macking on a chick that had them. "I've told you that I totally screwed that one blonde in high school, and she had ridiculous knockers. Bigger than Kanan's even, I swear."

"Hey, bro, I love you. You know that, but we both know you didn't hit that." Chika laughed at the scowl on You's face, snapping the bottle cap up into the air. She tried to catch it, but it bounced off her index finger and rolled a short distance away. "Next time you bang a girl with breasts as big as her head, you gotta get some kind of proof. Take a picture of you two in bed together after the sex. Or wherever it happened." She stuck her right hand up in the air, putting her left over her heart. "I solemnly swear that I won't masturbate to it."

"Uh huh..." You rolled her eyes, knowing that this was one thing that Chika would never believe her on. Even when she described that sexual encounter in uncomfortable detail, there was still skepticism that apparently needed a god damn picture for her to be believed. Not like it mattered anyway. She had a long way to go before even believing that there was a chance they'd have sex. "This isn't actually helping me with my problem, you know."

"Oh right right... Oh, I've got it! Invite her to the ryokan next weekend. I can hook you two up with passes, and you can have a relaxing night with her there. The way you described her, she seems pretty comfortable taking off her clothes, so you at least get to stare at her naked and it'll totally be cool. Win win situation." That was definitely a Chika idea, but it wasn't bad. If Kanan agreed to go, it'd be a great place to try and put the moves on her. Regardless, she would at least get to see her in even less clothing than before. No matter what, she would get some kind of read on Kanan: if she was into her, if she wasn't, if she had a partner, and so on.

"Yeah, that's not a bad idea. That'd be great, Chika. Thank you!" Chika smiled and gave her another thumbs up, getting out of her chair to go and pick up the bottle cap she'd dropped. "The only problem is I gotta find her before next weekend. There's no guarantee we'll meet up again by then." They had come across each other twice in a short amount of time, but that was all just a coincidence. Those just happened to be the nights that Kanan was swimming at the same time You was working out. She'd never even seen her before that night, so fate might not be on her side in the future.

"Don't worry so much about it." With the bottle cap in hand, Chika came over to the couch and sat herself down right next to You. She slung an arm over her shoulders and grinned. "You weren't looking for her either of those other times, but you found her anyway. Just live your life and she'll come to you. Keep your eyes open for those melons, though. If they're as big as you say they are, you can't miss 'em."

"Alright, I hear ya." You laughed, feeling less stressed out after joking around with Chika. She was known to embarrass herself often around her crushes, but she wasn't a sexual novice. People did find her attractive, and her bed wasn't always used for just sleeping. She didn't need to worry just because she had a track record of making a fool of herself. If she just acted like her usual self, things would work out alright. She'd just needed a one on one with her bestie to remind herself of that. "Thanks for the pep talk. I'll keep my eyes open for her."

"Great! That's what I like to hear!" Chika hugged You, both of them laughing. Any worries that had been in the air were gone now, and in that moment, You felt confident that she could be masterfully suave in the event she did see Kanan again. "So, did talking about her tits get you in the mood or something? Do you need me to go down on you?"

"I'm alright, thanks."

* * *

Wednesday came and You hadn't seen Kanan on either of the previous two nights. She'd worked out like always, but nobody decided to come and take a late night swim. As much as she tried to brush it off, she couldn't help but feel disappointed. Each night she'd psyched herself up to go out there and invite her to the Takami Ryokan, but it was all for naught. The only place she'd see Kanan was in her mind while she was in bed with her pajamas around her ankles.

She wasn't thinking about it as she headed out into the parking lot that morning. Her brain was still half-asleep, and she just wanted to go right back upstairs and fall back asleep. Unfortunately, she had to go to work, which meant getting into her car instead and waking herself up on the drive over. She was tired enough that she barely noticed the person walking some distance ahead of her. About six seconds later, the fact that this person had their dark blue hair in a ponytail hit her senses, and she was instantly on the alert. Was that Kanan?! She was off in a flash, jogging to catch up.

"Kanan?" It indeed was her, and she seemed just as surprised to see You. That surprise quickly turned into recognition, and she was then giving You that same smile that made her feel all warm inside.

"Oh hey You! Didn't expect to see you out this early. I was just heading to work." So they both went to work at around the same time. That was good to know. She needed to make sure to get out into the parking lot around this specific time more often.

"Same here. Hey, I wanted to ask you something." Kanan nodded, and You summoned up all her courage to get those words out without stumbling over them. She just needed to remember to act all casual and nonchalant. This was just a simple invitation to go with her to a ryokan her friend owned. There was nothing too stressful about that. "So I got these two passes for a ryokan that my friend's family owns, but I don't have anyone to go with. Would you wanna go with me this Saturday? It's all-inclusive, so you wouldn't have to spend any money." Hopefully the 'free' aspect would be enough to seal the deal.

"Hmm, that does sound nice. Let me check my calendar real quick." She pulled out her phone, looking at something on her screen. Not wanting to be nosy, You just stood in place and tried not squirm nervously. It only took about fifteen seconds, but it felt a lot longer when she finally put her phone away and smiled. "I don't work that day, so I should be free. I'd love to go with you! I can't say no to a free spa day." They both laughed, with You's laughter more in relief that the free aspect had indeed worked wonders.

"Awesome! Do you mind if I get your number so I can let you know what time we should meet up? I can drive us there since I know the way." She didn't do it, but she really wanted to do a celebratory fist pump. This was going as well as she could've hoped. She had said yes! They were going to spend a Saturday together in Chika's ryokan! There was going to be near-nudity involved at least! This was so freaking awesome, for real.

"I don't mind." Still smiling, Kanan let You get out her phone, then she relayed her number to her. "By the way, my last name's Matsuura. Just so you don't get me confused with any other Kanans." She giggled, making You's cheeks turn pink as she finished setting up the new contact. "I'd better get going now. Don't wanna be late for work. See ya Saturday, You!" She waved and jogged off for her car, and once again You was left watching her leave. It wasn't a terrible view to have.

"She looks really good in clothes too..." Kanan wasn't the only one who shouldn't be late for work. You forced her feet to move, heading for her own car, but her eyes kept staring at Kanan's back, until she was in her car and driving out of the complex. She stayed in You's mind for long after that, though. The drive to work and her entire day at work were spent fantasizing about Kanan and the things that might happen at the ryokan. Of course, that meant she stupidly got herself horny at work again. She strongly considered slipping into the bathroom and getting herself off, but she thankfully talked herself out of it.

When she got home, she decided to do a bit of research-based snooping. She sat at her computer and looked up 'Kanan Matsuura' on Facebook, hoping that her profile would be public. It didn't even have to be updated recently, since Facebook wasn't all that popular anymore. Now it was just that social media site people had because they made it a decade ago and needed a place to put their vacation photos and their hot takes that no one cared about. Her Kanan was the first profile to show up, and she clicked it eagerly.

An early perusal showed that her account was still being updated, though not at a daily frequency. The latest post was a picture from last Thursday, where a younger-looking Kanan with the same great smile had her arm slung over the shoulders of a raven-haired girl with a more reserved smile. Underneath it was a status that said '#TBT to my first year in high school with my best friend Dia Kurosawa! Did I do it right, Dia?' Kurosawa... Just like that fishing store from her hometown. What a coincidence. She smiled and went to Kanan's pictures, starting to scroll down and see what she could find.

It didn't take her long to find a picture that caught her eye. There was a photo from nearly a month ago where Kanan was standing on the beach, her back to the water. The caption simply said 'Come on in! The water's great!', but that was secondary to the primary image of Kanan standing there in a bikini. It was a two piece, just as the Gods intended, and there was an ample amount of cleavage on display. Her abs looked real good too, like she could grate cheese off of them. She couldn't see who had taken the picture, but whoever it was was a very lucky person. Were there any other photos like this one?

She scrolled down a bit more, then came across another throwback Thursday post. This one had Kanan tightly hugging a tiny, scared-looking redhead. She couldn't imagine what could have her looking so frightened, though. There was two perfectly good breasts being pressed against her head, and that seemed like the most secure place on Earth. The caption said that she was teaching the girl - Ruby Kurosawa - to ride a bike. Maybe those two Kurosawas were related. They didn't really look at all alike, though.

She found herself scrolling back up to that original picture of Kanan in her bikini, staring at it longingly for a few seconds. Despite being alone in her apartment, she looked furtively around the room, as if expecting someone to pop out and catch her in the act. Satisfied that she was truly alone, she right clicked the picture and put it in a new tab. Then she went to that tab and stood up. Her pants and underwear were soon falling down her legs, hitting her ankles as she sat her bare butt down on her chair.

A moan passed her lips as her hand dropped into her lap, her legs spreading slightly to let her fingers wander inside. She knew how bad this was, and she knew that she could've been looking at any other porn to still hold some semblance of a moral code. It just so happened that Kanan had pictures of her sexy self in a bikini on Facebook, and she'd just happened to be thinking of Kanan in a variety of position in a variety of places all day. She was unbelievably wound up, and she was going to throw the weird feeling she had about what she was doing to the side. Her libido won out, and she was going to finger herself to every picture of Kanan in a bikini she could find.

After about a minute of fingering herself to the first picture, she went back to Kanan's photos to try and find another. While her next find wasn't exactly what she'd been looking for, she was drawn to it all the same. It was a picture of Kanan at the gym, though it wasn't the one at the complex. Again she couldn't see who was taking the picture, but she was more than happy to take in the sight of Kanan running on the treadmill, her ponytail in the process of nearly hitting her back. She was running in a green sports bra and gray yoga pants, which even from a side view were obviously hugging her butt really well. Wherever that gym was, it was likely the place where she got those guns to go with those buns.

Her breathing came out in huffs as she fingered herself furiously, staring holes into her computer screen. She kept flipping from picture to picture, satisfied with the two that she'd found. Her mind was running a mile a minute with different scenarios that she wanted so desperately to happen. It'd be so hot for her to come up behind Kanan and undo her bikini top, watching it fall to the ground and bouncing forward to get a quick view of those big, naked tits before Kanan put up her arms to cover herself. Thinking of someone so good looking getting embarrassed like that made her feel very warm inside.

The gym picture had its perks too. She could just grab her sports bra and roughly yank it down, making her tits pop out into view. Then she'd pounce, shoving her face into Kanan's chest and start sucking on her nipples like her life depended on it. Her mind created what she imagined Kanan's moans would sound like, deep and rich in her ears as she sucked greedily on her erect nipples. Her hands would be on her yoga pants, the feeling of the fabric so soft as she yanked them down. She'd be moaning and whimpering, her panty-clad butt shaking as You's greedy hands squeezed and spanked it. Her moans would be loud enough that everyone in the gym could hear, and they'd watch You dominate her gorgeous body until she was squirting all over the treadmill...

She gasped, getting one last view of Kanan in her workout clothes before she squeezed her eyes shut. Her fingers had been working overtime deep in her pussy, and she was already cumming all over them. Those thoughts had been so vivid, so powerful that she hadn't even realized she'd been furiously rubbing her clit. She'd taken herself to the edge without thinking about it, as she was too wrapped up in what she wanted to do so damn badly to Kanan. Her breathing turned to heavy panting as her fingers became coated in her juices, dripping down onto the chair. She let go of the mouse and put her arm on the desk, resting her chin on her hand as she stared at the picture of Kanan on her screen.

"Gods, I'm a degenerate..." She sighed and X'd out all three windows, feeling dirty in more ways than one. Standing up, she worked her feet out of her clothes and stumbled into the bathroom, washing off her hand in the sink. She stared at her reflection, wondering what she needed right then. It wasn't clear if she needed to get laid in general or by Kanan specifically. She wanted to just get busy right away, but Kanan somehow seemed to be the kind of woman who would both be into that and completely not into that. It was an enigma that she had yet to figure out, but that didn't mean she wanted to give up. Her heart would pound and her hands would shake when she was in Kanan's presence. She hadn't wanted to be in a committed relationship with someone this badly since university.

So she wanted to be in a relationship with Kanan, but she also wanted to fuck her brains out. She also wanted to finger herself to random pictures from her Facebook, but that made her feel weird afterwards. This wasn't supposed to be that complicated, and it really hadn't been before. Ever since she figured out her true sexuality, she had felt that she knew everything she wanted. She wanted to fuck sexy people and if a relationship was in the cards, then so be it. Now she had a sexy person who she couldn't fuck yet, and she didn't know whether or not an intimate relationship was in the cards for them. This weekend excursion to the ryokan had better make things clearer, or she'd do something wild. Something crazy, like... like get plastered and peg Chika on a weekday.

She left the bathroom and put her clothes back on, placing a hand over her heart. It was still beating a bit faster than normal, which she couldn't chalk up to either masturbating or thinking of Kanan specifically. Maybe it was because of both. She had to admit to herself that she was focused on Kanan right now. No other person was going to do it for her when she was like this. It was more important than ever to figure out where the two of them might stand in the near future so she could either try to wife her or move on with her life.

None of the waitresses at Hooters had ever caught her so off guard like this. That was why they got 25% tips.

* * *

On Saturday, You was woken up early by her nerves. They wouldn't let her get back to sleep, so she had to find something to do until later that afternoon. To try and take her mind off of what she was going to do that day, she headed down to the gym and had the most intense workout she'd had in a while. She pushed herself as hard as she could to put her mind in a state of exhausted euphoria. Anything to avoid thinking about Kanan and her feelings that were all over the place. She was already going to have to think about her on the drive over, and at the ryokan in general. This was a time where she needed to not think about how nervous she was. It was somewhat successful.

With an hour to go until she was supposed to meet Kanan, she stood in her closet agonizing over what to wear. This wasn't a place where they needed to wear anything fancy, and she was already good with wearing jeans and a t-shirt with her family's boating logo on it. The issue wasn't with what clothes she'd be wearing, but what she'd be wearing underneath those clothes. If there was a chance they were going to get busy tonight, she wanted to make sure she was wearing the perfect underwear for the occasion.

Which panties to choose, though... She didn't want to go for pure white, as that'd give off a vibe that was too innocent. If they were getting it on, she didn't want to be the bottom. Even if Kanan's muscles made her seem like a natural top. She didn't want to wear black lace or other kinds of lingerie, though. It might make it seem like she was expecting them to have sex that night, and she didn't want to appear desperate. There had to be some kind of perfect middle ground. Something that was sexy without making her appear too slutty.

In the end, she decided to go with blue lace. Light blue was always a good color on her, and it made her feel confident when she had the softness of lace rubbing against her butt as she walked around. It was sexy without being overreaching, if she was allowed to think that without seeming narcissistic. She put on her matching bra, then her shirt and jeans. Now fully dressed, and with everything she needed in a bag slung over her shoulder, she decided to pace around her living room for a bit. It was better than going down to the pool already and being too early like some kind of loser.

Eventually enough time passed to where she felt comfortable heading on down. She had the passes she'd gotten from Chika in her bag, as well as her pajamas, a towel, and her wallet. Her keys and phone were shoved into her pockets, which she patted down a couple of times just to make sure they were still there. It was just the nerves acting up, that's all. Hopefully when she got to the pool she'd feel more at ease, though she had some doubts about that.

She got to the pool with five minutes to spare, so she stood under a nearby table's umbrella and tried to look natural. With her fingers drumming on her hips, it wasn't working very well. Just in time, Kanan showed up with a wave as she walked on the other side of the fence. She came into the area and immediately You's eyes were drawn to her outfit. A white, short-sleeved shirt with vertical lines did a great job of accentuating her large breasts, and her faded blue jeans seemed like they were so much better on her than on You. The only two things she was wondering about now were how her butt looked in those jeans, and what kind of underwear was hidden underneath.

"Hey You! Ready to go?" She nodded and as quickly as they entered the pool area, they were leaving, heading for the parking lot. Though she wanted to slow down and let Kanan take the lead so she could blatantly stare at her ass, that wouldn't work so well. She was the one driving, and she was the one who knew where her car was. So she resolved to see that ass when they were heading into the ryokan. Nothing was going to stand in her way.

"You can pick whatever station you wanna listen to." They were in the car, with You driving out of the apartment complex and back down to her hometown. She'd driven there enough to know the route by heart, and she wondered if she was noticeably buzzing with excitement. It was her hometown, so she had the home field advantage. She couldn't help but smile in anticipation as Kanan went through the stations You had saved.

"So what kind of job do you have?" Kanan leaned back in her seat and turned to look at You. Her own bag was in the backseat with You's, and she was smiling like always. It was something that You figured she'd need to get used to, and it was something that she definitely wanted to get used to.

"I'm a mechanic. I fix boats that come into port. I've got a license to drive boats too, and I want to have a job that lets me be on the water. Maybe with a transport boat or something." It had always been her dream to drive boats across the ocean. Her father was the captain of a boat, and she'd grown up fascinated by them and everything about the ocean. She wanted to wear her father's captain's hat proudly, commandeering a beautiful ship and sailing it wherever she wanted. There was more ocean on this planet than she knew what to do with. She could go wherever she wanted.

"That sounds really nice. You'll have to take me out on your boat sometime and let me dive off of it." She chuckled, staring out the window with a fond expression on her face. All You could think of was misconstruing the phrase 'take me out'. "I work at my family's diving ship, fixing equipment and taking people out on diving trips. It's so nice to be underwater with nothing but your own thoughts and all the beauty that's hidden beneath the surface. I wouldn't want to have a job that takes me away from the water." So they both were fans of the water, clearly. That was a big thing to have in common.

"We'd make a good pair, then. I'll be on top of the water, and you'd be underneath it." Kanan laughed, covering her smile with a hand as her body shook slightly from her laughter. Seeing that out of the corner of her eye made You beam. It felt like she was already succeeding in establishing a rapport with Kanan, and it made her feel more confident as they kept driving down to Uchiura. She could go a whole day without embarrassing herself in front of Kanan: she was sure of it.

The drive was pretty chill, with most of the conversation surrounding their jobs and anything concerning the water. They also talked about where they went to school, though they didn't go too deep into that. It was for the best, though. There were a lot of things You had done at university that she wasn't ready to divulge before they'd even gone on a first date. That was definitely some tenth date-level storytelling.

She parked outside the ryokan and got out of the car, slowly closing the door to give Kanan enough time to close hers and start heading up to the front door. Smiling to herself, she locked the car and walked behind Kanan, finally getting the view of her ass that she'd wanted so bad. All in all, it was worth it, as her ass looked so damn good in those jeans. They were tight around her butt, form fitting in the best way possible. The temptation to smack it was great, but she resisted. She had to shove her hands in her back pockets to actually keep herself from doing it, but in the end, Kanan's ass remained unmolested. That probably counted for something somewhere.

Standing side by side at the front door, You rang the doorbell and waited. The door was soon opened, and her favorite excitable ginger was there with a big smile on her face. "You! Glad ya could make it! And this must be Kanan." She held out her hand, which Kanan shook. "Come in, come in!" She stepped back and allowed the two of them to enter, with You closing the door behind them. "Let me show you to your room."

"This place looks really nice." Kanan looked around, taking everything in. She was particularly interested in a ping pong table set up in what seemed to be a sort of rec area. They needed to be shown to their rooms first before any of that. "I ought to bring Dia here. She could use a bit of relaxing with everything she's dealing with."

"Is Dia your girlfriend?" Chika's casual question made You's jump into her throat. She immediately looked over at Kanan, trying to see what kind of expression she'd make towards that question. It made her wonder if Chika was trying to figure out if she was in a relationship without making it seem obvious. If she was, then that was actually really clever, but it didn't make her worry any less. She worried about what kind of answer she'd give. On Facebook, she'd said that Dia was her best friend, but what if they were both best friends and lovers? There hadn't been a relationship status on there, but maybe it was something she was keeping private.

"Oh no no, she's my best friend." Kanan laughed, a hearty sound that sent waves of relieve throughout You's body. "She's married, actually. I just think she could use a break for once. Try telling that to her, though." She rolled her eyes fondly, following Chika to their room. It was the kind of room that You was familiar with, as she'd stayed over at Chika's place plenty of times. They stepped inside and removed their shoes, placing them against the wall before sliding open the shoji and going into the room proper.

After that, Chika decided it was time to take her leave. She made sure to put a hand on You's shoulder and give her a knowing look before departing, though. You nodded, gulping as Chika closed the door behind her. It was going to be go time soon, and she wondered if she'd be ready for this. For days and days she'd been fantasizing about seeing Kanan naked, but now that the chance for that to happen was here, she was feeling strangely nervous. She was sure that she had some kind of crush on this woman, because there was no other reason for her to be feeling this way. This wasn't her first rodeo, after all. They didn't call her 'What a naughty Watanabe' for nothing. They didn't call her that at all, actually.

"You ready for some primo relaxing?" Kanan's voice dragged her out of her stupor, and she turned to find her fishing around in her bag. She pulled out a fluffy white towel and slung it over her shoulder, smiling. You shakily nodded, going to her own bag and grabbing her towel. Her stomach was doing an entire damn gymnastics routine, making her hope that she didn't vomit before she got down there. This was not the mood she'd been hoping to have when they got there. She wished that Chika was there to slap some confidence into her. There was no time for that, though, unless she was waiting outside the door with her slapping hand at the ready.

Both of them headed downstairs to the spa area, walking the entire way in silence. It was uncomfortable for You, who amped up her own anxiety with thoughts of making a complete ass of herself. This was someone she definitely wanted to keep making a good impression towards, but now all she could think of was her uneven track record. All of this was only uncomfortable for her, though. Kanan was walking next to her with a passive smile on her face. It seemed like nothing fazed her, as if this was just a normal day in her life. Maybe it was. She didn't know.

Their first stop was the changing room. You expected that they'd do it separately, since that was apparently how it went. At least according to Chika. She'd said that more often than not, friends wouldn't take off their clothes in front of each other. The two of them were exceptions, since they were best friends and were totally cool with that. This was someone that she'd only met very recently, though. Yes, they'd swam together in their underwear, but this would be taking things to a much higher level. She expected the two of them to shift over to other sides of the room and agree to have their backs turned. No peeking and all.

Apparently that was not Kanan's style. Without skipping a beat, she walked over to where they were supposed to put their clothes away and started taking them off. They hadn't even talked to each other about this: she just decided it was time to get naked. This was a moment You had wanted since she'd first seen that beautiful butt from the gym windows, but she hadn't expected it to happen without her putting in at least a little more effort. She was just getting this view for free, and she couldn't get herself to move or even look away.

First her shirt came off, then her bra, which were both put away one on top of the other. From her side view, there was no denying that Kanan was packing some big, ripe melons. She'd known this to be true, but seeing them free from their cloth constraints gave her a new appreciation for them. They were just chilling there, perfectly perky with what seemed like average-sized nipples. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks were turning redder by the second. That temptation to storm over there and take one of those nipples into her mouth was so powerful, she swore that she could feel herself being tugged closer.

Kanan didn't seem to notice that she was being gawked at. She just kept going without a care in the world, unbuttoning her jeans and pulling them down her legs. Her panties were the same mint green that they'd been when they'd taken that impromptu swim together, and damn did they still look good on her. They also weren't long for her body, as they too were taken off and placed into temporary storage along with her jeans. It almost wasn't fair for someone to have that good-looking of an ass when they already had such rocking tits. She had silky-looking hair, a pretty face, huge breasts, a full, curvaceous ass, strong arms, and incredible abs. Someone was playing God with the custom character creator when they made her, that was for sure. Her parents must've been freaking... Poseidon and Amphitrite or something. She was hot, okay? Really hot.

"You okay, You?" She nodded blankly, her mouth feeling very dry. All of the wetness that may have been there before was now somewhere a bit further south. She knew that she was staring so blatantly, made worse by the fact that Kanan had turned to face her now. Her entire front was now on full display, allowing her to see both of those bountiful bosoms in all their glory. When her eyes finally drifted downwards, she realized that Kanan had shaved down there. What kind of message that was supposed to send, she wasn't a hundred percent sure, but she knew that her underwear needed to be thrown in the wash again regardless.

She couldn't get herself to say anything to laugh off her clearly creepy behavior. She could barely move to the spot next to Kanan and forcibly pull her eyeballs away from a scene she didn't want to ever stop looking at. If they just stood there for the rest of the night, allowing her to stare at Kanan until she fell asleep standing up, that'd be perfectly fine with her. They couldn't do that, though, or at least they weren't likely to, so she used every ounce of willpower available to stare at the wall instead. Her hands were shaking as she stripped off all of her clothes, setting them in her own bin. She knew she couldn't make herself look over at Kanan again, but she wondered if Kanan was staring at her in the same way. Maybe her own nude body was hot to her, and it'd draw her attention. That could be wishful thinking, though.

Taking just a peek to her left, she saw that there was a distinct lack of Kanan next to her. Turning around fully, she found out that Kanan had already started walking over to the showering area. She needed to pick up the pace and go after her... once she stopped staring at her ass. Unfortunately, she was a weak-ass thot, and she couldn't stop staring until Kanan sat down and forced the issue. Embarrassed at her own actions, she scurried over with her tail between her legs.

She sat next to Kanan, and the two of them cleaned themselves off in silence. The anxiety You had been feeling before was only intensified by this, making her wonder if Kanan was now thrown off by her and her perverted staring. It must've been completely obvious, as she'd not only done nothing to hide it, but hadn't stopped even after Kanan had said something. Was it really her fault, though? How was she supposed to remain chaste and impartial when one of the hottest women she'd ever seen in her entire existence was completely naked right in front of her? She wasn't Superman!

Speaking of being completely naked right in front of her... Though she tried her best to be a good, law-abiding You, she couldn't keep her eyes from wandering just a little. While she was cleaning herself off, she kept peeking over to see Kanan's body, as well as to see if she was being peeked at as well. While she got a lot of great mental snapshots of Kanan's wet, naked body, she never saw those gorgeous violets looking her way. She wasn't sure whether to applaud Kanan's moral fortitude or pout because she wasn't being mutually perved on by her crush. Was her own nudity not good enough? She stared down at herself as she started washing the soap off her body, frowning slightly at her average-sized breasts. Were the twins not getting the job done anymore?

They finished their cleansing routine in continued silence, with only Kanan's quiet humming and the sound of the water spurting from the nozzles keeping them company. It was making You's anxiety go off the charts, and she was about ten seconds away from doing something to break the non-existent tension. Something that would likely make her seem like a crazed idiot. Thankfully, Kanan inadvertently stopped her by getting up and putting everything back in its proper place. Then she headed for the warmth of the spa, not even bothering to use one of the small towels to cover her nudity. Her heart wasn't likely to survive this one, but also thank the Gods...

She got up and followed Kanan, trying to psyche herself up. Kanan was naked and hot, but she was naked as well, and hot as well hopefully. Even though staring longingly at her seemed like a fine idea, she felt like it was overall a wasted opportunity. That seemed like a complete falsehood, but if she kept doing what she was doing, her staring was only going to be temporary. If she got in that spa and got her mack on, then she could get with Kanan and do as much staring as she wanted for a lot longer. Maybe even the rest of her life. As much as she was loving staring at Kanan's ass as she dipped a toe in the water to test the temperature, she had to strength her resolve and push her confidence up to eleven. This was the big leagues, and she was no bush league scrub.

"Ahh, this feels nice!" Kanan spoke for the first time in what felt like forever, stepping into the bath and sinking down to the floor. She stood up and turned to You, already testing her resolve with the sight of her heaving breasts only partially hidden beneath the water. The tops of her breasts were still above the surface, droplets of water having been lightly splashed onto her skin and trying their best to tempt her once again. "Come on in! The water's great!" She laughed and stepped back a bit, seeming unfazed by any weirdness from mere moments earlier. Maybe nothing could throw this woman off.

"Okay..." You dipped her toe into the water, getting a feel for it herself. It was warm, but she was used to this kind of warmth. She'd been here before, after all. Admittedly she'd never been standing outside the baths without a towel wrapped around herself, but there was a first time for everything. Her heart was beating uncomfortably in her chest as she took her first steps into the water, letting it envelop her body in heat. She leaned against the edge and sighed comfortably, closing her eyes and imagining her worries being physically removed from her pores.

"Seems like you're enjoying it already." Kanan's giggle sounded rather close. You opened her eyes and jumped, splashing water around herself. While her eyes were closed, Kanan had stepped closer to her. A lot closer. As in their bodies were nearly touching. She noticed the concerned look that was now on Kanan's face, and she moved right into damage control. The last thing she wanted was for Kanan to think that her presence wasn't wanted. It was very much wanted.

"Sorry. Felt something weird on my leg." She laughed it off, hoping that she didn't sound completely phony. Settling down, she looked at Kanan nervously, finding herself in a staring contest that she was likely the only one participating in. It didn't take long for Kanan to laugh it off as well, coming around to lean back against the wall. They were close enough to where their arms were brushing against each other, sending shivers down her spine. She needed to shape up or ship out. This was her time to shine! "So, the water's not too hot for you?"

"Oh no, it's perfect." She closed her eyes, allowing You a couple moments to blatantly stare at her breasts without getting caught. Those were moments she needed to savor while she could, because when Kanan's eyes were open, she needed to be at her most suave. "I spend most of my time in cool water, but this is nice too. You can really feel all your troubles being washed away, you know?"

"Yeah." Technically her troubles were only compounded by being in the bath, but she was determined now to turn this into a winning night. She moved slightly closer to Kanan, allowing their arms to be touching on a more consistent basis. "It's nice to have an in with the owner's daughter, of course. Let's just say we've got a bit more leeway than most customers would. We could do anything we wanted." She made sure to put a good amount of emphasis on that last line. It wasn't wholly true, but she was able to get away with more because she was Chika's best friend. She was sure they'd look the other way if the two of them decided to get frisky in the baths. It wasn't allowed, but sometimes the rules needed to be amended for special occasions.

"That must be pretty awesome." Kanan smiled, seemingly not understanding the truth behind You's words. "How long have you been friends with Chika?" When she'd said all that, she'd been trying to lead Kanan into doing something a bit more sexy than talking about other people. It was discouraging, but she couldn't let it completely deflate her. She had all night to work Kanan over.

"Well, we've been friends for about twenty years now. We've always just clicked, you know? We grew up in the same neighborhood, and we've always gone to the same schools. She's really cool. I think you'd like her." Internally, she was sweating a bit at the thought of being around Chika while with Kanan. She was pretty stupid sometimes on her own terms, but it was like she found another gear when she was with Chika. The two of them brought the the best and the worst out of each other. She was worried that she'd act up in front of Kanan because that was just how she always acted around Chika. "How about you and Dia? You two are best friends as well, right?"

"Mhm! We've been friends for about twenty years as well. Saying that out loud makes me feel old." Kanan laughed, resting comfortably against the wall. She didn't seem to mind having her arm rubbing up against You's, which was perfectly fine with her. "We're pretty much opposites. I'm more of an easy-going, free spirit type of woman, but Dia was so quiet and shy when we first met. She grew out of that as we got older, but she's always been such a stickler for the rules. We'd get into arguments if I was trying to cut class or if she felt I wasn't pushing myself to my full potential." She lifted her arms out of the bath and crossed them behind her head, which lifted her breasts up slightly. "She can be pretty abrasive, but she's always been a great friend."

"I can see what you mean by her needing a ryokan trip." She wasn't going to say it out loud, but Dia sounded like a woman with a personality that would clash with her own. If they met, she'd try her best to get along with her to curry favor with Kanan, though. She was flexibly friendly. "If you decide to bring her here, let me know. Chika and I can join you and we'll get a double friendship date going on in here."

"As long as Chika knows that Dia's married." Kanan smirked, playfully nudging You's shoulder. "She's always been super into being with one person for their entire life, which is nice when you marry the first person you ever dated." She pushed herself off the wall and started to walk towards the middle of the bath. "This place is seriously really nice. It's got such a calming atmosphere. If I had the money, I'd come here every week." You watched her move around, her fingers twitching slightly. She wouldn't mind coming down here every week if it meant getting to see Kanan take off her clothes like it was her own private room.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome. Hey, I've got a quick question." She started to walk over towards Kanan, displacing water with each step. This was going to be a somewhat awkward question, but she felt it could help her get an answer that she needed to know. "So I've got a friend who's really convinced that girls with big breasts aren't lesbians. What do you think?" She smiled, trying to make the situation seem more casual than it actually was. It was an odd question for sure, but she just had to know whether or not Kanan was a lesbian. If she was straight, then she was just running head-first into a brick wall.

"Well, I think that there are lesbians of any breast size. I mean, I've got a decent-sized chest, and I'm a lesbian." She put her hands in the water, letting them float right next to her breasts, as if You hadn't noticed they were huge. Kanan pointing out her own breasts was surprisingly only the second-best thing happening at that moment. Though she did her best to just smile like a normal person, You could feel her lips twitching. She didn't want to just smile: she wanted to jump into the air and burst into song. If Chika had been there, they would have high-fived in mid-air and stayed frozen up there like the end of a '90s TV show.

"I'll be sure to tell my friend that you're living proof that they're wrong." She felt good. Her anxiety was significantly reduced with the knowledge that Kanan was gay. It still meant that she needed to keep the charm going, but at least she had a guarantee that it wasn't all for naught. Now, that didn't mean that Kanan found her attractive personally, but it still gave her a chance. She was willing to work that chance to the bone.

The rest of their time in the spa was more reserved. She kept subtly flirting with Kanan, who seemed to shrug off everything with a smile. It may have been deliberate, or maybe she was just unaware that You was flirting with her at all. She may have been too subtle, but she didn't want to go overboard and blow the whole thing. If she wanted, she could've gone right up to Kanan and grabbed her tits, proclaiming her undying lust to her, and kissed her with the force of a thousand suns. She had a feeling that wouldn't go as sexily as it did in her mind, though. Restraining orders were never as sexy as one might think.

In the end, she had to make due with eyeing Kanan every second she could when they got out of the bath. Like before, she seemed to have no shame about walking around the ryokan completely naked. She still needed no towel to cover herself, and You counted her lucky stars that she was so laissez faire about it. The entire time they were walking into the changing room and putting on fluffy white bathrobes, she made sure to continue committing every inch of Kanan's naked skin to memory. She could practically see her breasts bouncing with each step she took, even after they were unfairly covered up again.

They stayed up playing ping pong down in the lobby, with You hoping that their excessive movement would cause Kanan's robe to fall off and bare her glorious self yet again. Call her greedy, but this was the life she was living now. It didn't happen, and she ended up losing most of their matches. Turns out that Kanan was pretty good with a paddle. Maybe she was even better with it in the bedroom. A woman could dream, couldn't she?

After some friendly chatter in their room, they decided to turn in for the night. Overall, it had been a really relaxing day, and though they weren't writhing in ecstasy together on the floor, it wasn't a lost day. She'd found out Kanan was a lesbian, they'd gotten somewhat closer as friends at least, and she'd gotten to see her completely naked. In the end, she'd consider that a solid win. She was still horny, but she figured she needed to keep her hand out of her pants for once in her life. Even the thought of sneaking into the bathroom for a quick session made her feel a bit weird. She needed to get a hold of herself until she was alone again. That wouldn't be too hard, right?

She'd been asleep for an unknown amount of time when she heard what sounded like a strangled yell. Groaning, she turned onto her side and opened her eyes. The room was still pitch black, with only a bit of moonlight giving her any real sense of direction. She saw something moving towards her, but before she could get her bearings, it slammed right into her. "Oof!" She fell onto her back, with whatever had hit her still attached to her. "Kanan?" Her voice was heavy with sleep, and she wasn't even sure if she'd said it out loud or she was just dreaming it.

For a moment, there wasn't any response, making her believe that she really was dreaming. Then Kanan's voice was right in her ear. "Uh, hey You. Sorry to wake you." She had been the thing that ran into her, but why? You struggled up into a sitting position, trying to shake the sleep from her system so she could pay attention to Kanan. Though Kanan sat up right next to her, her eyes still hadn't adjusted to the dark. It was like a disembodied voice was speaking to her.

"Kanan? What's goin' on? You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. It's just... You know, it seems pretty stupid now that everything is quiet." She laughed nervously, her grip loosening from You's arm. "There was a sound that woke me up, and I thought I saw something moving while I was barely awake. I thought it might've been a ghost or something." Her face was finally coming into focus, allowing You to see a nervous smile on her face. "I guess it freaked me out a little. I'm sorry I woke you for something silly like that."

"Oh no, it's no problem." She yawned and shook her head, patting Kanan comfortingly on the shoulder. Her sleep was slowly slipping away, but she still felt as if she could fall asleep as soon as she hit the ground. "Do you wanna sleep next to me? I'll fight off any ghosts that try and get in from now on." That was both bold and similar sounding to a parent speaking with their scared child, but her sleepy self couldn't really tell. She was just saying things without really meaning to.

"If you don't mind." You nodded and laid back down, with Kanan following suit. She let go of You's arm, but she ended up snuggling closer instead. There wasn't an inch of distance between the two now, but You was still too tired to notice. At least at first. As things settled down, and they exchanged goodnights once again, she began to feel warmer than she had before. It took longer than it should have for her to put two and two together, but she finally understood that she was sharing Kanan's body heat. That meant the two of them were snuggled up together on the floor. She was much more awake now.

As she began to wake up, she became more aware of what was going on around her. Things that had mostly escaped her notice while she wanted nothing more than to fall back asleep were now getting her full and undivided attention. She could feel Kanan's warm breath on her neck and cheek, which made her blush and added an extra degree of warmth to her face. That was nothing compared to the way Kanan's breasts were being pressed against her arm, though. She was definitely hyper-aware of that now, and that more than anything was perking her up. Barely moving her head, she looked over at Kanan, who seemed to have already fallen back into a peaceful sleep. She had no idea of the effect she had on You even while unconscious.

This time, her burgeoning arousal had nothing to do with the sight of Kanan. It was the feeling of her breasts against her arm, moving slightly with every quiet breath Kanan took. She remained stock still, as if any movement would wake Kanan up and have her pull away, denying her this incredible sensation. The problem with that sensation was that it was turning her on, to the point where she couldn't get herself to go back to sleep. When she'd close her eyes, now she was just seeing Kanan back in the ryokan sans pajamas. She could get up and get herself off in the bathroom, but she felt this strange obligation not to wake up Kanan under any circumstances. What was she going to do?

The decisions she decided to make may have been because she was still at least somewhat tired. If she'd been completely awake, there was no way in hell she would've ever done it. While Kanan was basically monopolizing her right arm, her left was still free. That allowed her to make the questionable at best decision to lift her arm and lay it across her body. As quietly as she could, she slipped her hand into her pajama pants and started to slowly rub the front of her panties.

She bit down hard on her bottom lip to stifle any moans that may have tried to come out. In the annals of all her bad ideas, this one was right up there near the top. There was surely some rule in the books of social interaction that said explicitly to not masturbate while your crush was sleeping right next to you. She couldn't help herself, though. Her libido was aching from having not touched herself all day while Kanan gallivanted around butt naked without a care in the world. In a way, it really wasn't fair that she couldn't get herself off at least once that day. Of course, she could've just gone into the bathroom like a normal person, but she was already committed here.

She got her hand inside her panties and pushed two fingers inside herself. There was no other way for her to keep quiet except for sheer force of will. She just fought back the desire to moan as she started fingering herself. No other part of her body was moving, but she kept glancing over at Kanan to make sure she hadn't woken up and found out something rather suspect was going on. When she wasn't looking over at Kanan, she was fantasizing about her instead.

She thought about the two of them back in the baths, with Kanan walking around naked like before. This time, however, she didn't remain so passive. She came up to her and grabbed those tits like she owned them, kissing her with an intense, desperate ferocity. Each step Kanan took backwards, she took one forwards, refusing to break away from her lips until they hit the wall. Then she dropped her head and latched onto her huge tits, sucking hungrily on them and making Kanan's moans fill her ears like the most beautiful symphony.

Her own moans were hard to continue stifling as she started rubbing against her clit. She'd already made mention of her panties needing to be thrown in the wash, but now there was no doubt of that. They were soaked with her juices, and only getting wetter as she fingered herself. In her mind, her fingers were in a different, even more inviting pussy. She could visibly imagine Kanan's face making varying expressions of pleasure as her fingers pumped in and out of her glistening cunt. It was obvious that she was close, and she was ready to bring her over the edge. She wanted to hear her moan so loud that everyone staying there knew what the deal was. There'd be no doubt that Kanan would walk out of that room having had the most incredible sex of her entire life.

A couple moans slipped past her lips, quiet but oh-so loud to her ears. Each sound she accidentally made was magnified, and she kept looking over to see if it had woken Kanan up. It never did, and she ended up getting too far over the edge to stop. Her index finger was rubbing her clit hard, and when she came, a moan was ripped from her throat. That one was definitely too loud, but she couldn't quiet herself down. She couldn't stop her legs from twitching as she came in her panties, thoroughly soiling the material. Her eyes widened before shutting, a deep blush on her face burning through the night as she panted quietly. For barely being able to move, that had been one of her more powerful orgasms in recent memory.

She opened her eyes and looked once more at Kanan. Despite the moan, and her continued panting, her eyes were still closed. She couldn't make out her breathing beneath her own, but it did seem like she was still asleep. That was both impressive and lucky. She would've had a very hard time explaining the degeneracy that she'd just done.

Slowly she removed her hand from her pants, grimacing at the feeling of wetness sticking her panties to her skin. If she moved her hand in the right way, the juices on her fingers would glisten in the moonlight. After a couple moments of hesitation, she put her fingers in her mouth and quietly licked off her own juices. She would've much preferred someone else licking it off, specifically Kanan, but she would have to do in this moment. When her hand was clean enough for her own satisfaction, she wiped it off on her pants and let her arm lay limply at her side. Still Kanan didn't wake.

With a growing, sticky sense of shame permeating her body, You closed her eyes and tried to get back to sleep. Coming down from a powerful orgasm helped her return to slumber, but the embarrassment over what she'd done made it a very restless sleep. She really needed to get laid, pronto.

* * *

"Wow, I've got to say that I'm impressed." You had just finished admitting to masturbating next to Kanan while she slept at the ryokan, and Chika was both surprised and proud. She hadn't expected You to do something so dangerous. "I've never even done something like that, so I'd better get on that to catch up." Admittedly she was a bit disappointed that nothing more had happened between the two of them, but she'd figured that would happen with Kanan's boobs being so big and all. At least You had gotten to see her naked. It made her mad that her family had a rule that there were no cameras allowed down there. She needed photos from every angle pronto!

"You... don't have to do that... Mmf..." Kicking her legs out, You leaned back against her couch and panted heavily. She'd been happy to have Chika come over so she could tell her everything that had happened on Saturday. It felt good to get it off her chest and attempt to figure out where to go from there. However, that wasn't the only reason she'd invited Chika over. Since that night, she'd been losing her mind, and she needed that true-blue release that only another person could give her.

"So what are you going to do now?" Chika would talk whenever her tongue wasn't busy. She set her hands on You's thighs and pushed her legs open a bit more, glancing up at her with a genuinely curious look. "I mean, if she's as gay as you allege, then you would have a shot, right?" You nodded, her legs shaking as Chika exercised her tongue in a wholly different manner. "But are you sure she's actually a lesbian? Like for realsies? I mean, how could she miss all your flirting? It seems like it was all so totally obvious."

"You'd think so..." You reached out and grabbed at Chika's hair, tugging a bit roughly on. She was sitting on the couch half-naked, with her pants and underwear discarded on the floor. Chika was shirtless and shoving her tongue as deep inside You's pussy as she could. While the two of them had never dated, they'd had an arraignment since high school. Ever since You realized she had a thing for girls as well as boys, the two of them decided that they'd be available for each other sexually in a purely friendly way. Until either of them got into a relationship where it would be uncool to go down on other women, they were willing to eat each other out whenever one or the other needed it. And right now, You really needed it.

The two of them didn't speak for the next few minutes, with both of them splitting their attention between thinking of what You could do to further things with Kanan and the oral sex. Without a sleeping Kanan next to her, You felt free to moan to her heart's content. Out of any partner she'd had in the past, Chika definitely had the best tongue. It made her legs turn to jelly in a near-instant. She was a very spirited lover, and she was happy that she had a best friend she could count on to help her out like this in these trying times. Her thighs squeezed against Chika's head, trying to draw her even closer.

"Oh! I've got it!" Chika pulled away, making You whine with need. Her pussy was already feeling cold without that warm tongue lapping at it. "She's best friends with Dia, and she should have a Facebook page as well. Why don't you message her and ask her about Kanan? Just say you're friends with her, and you really dig her, but you're not sure how to go about asking her out. She's gotta know how to deal with your dense swimmer crush."

"Yeah... Yeah, you're right. The two of them have been best friends as long as we have. She'd totally know lots of stuff about Kanan. Thank you, Chika!" She pumped her fist, beaming. It all hinged on if Dia allowed anybody to message her on Facebook, but this was a better idea than anything she had been coming up with. She felt pumped up thinking about this idea working, and all the dominoes falling right when it came to her and Kanan.

"See? I've got some good ideas from time to time." Chika grinned, winking at You. That didn't last long, though. Her eyes were soon wide as You grabbed her hair and yanked her hard in between her legs. The excitement had reminded her of how horny she'd been, and she needed to cum right this instant. When she was doling out the rough treatment, Chika always knew what You wanted, so she quickly resumed tongue-fucking her into another dimension.

"Gods, yes, Chika, yes! Keep going, right there. Right there. Ooohffffuck I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" It was interesting how different her dirty talk was with different partners. With most other partners, she didn't do a lot of it. She wasn't quiet, but she wasn't quite this vociferous. With Chika, she felt compelled to just let it all out. Some of it wasn't entirely necessarily, as she was hamming it up a bit. She made it sound more like a porno than actual sex, but with Chika it was totally cool. They both did it, and it worked for them.

Chika kept up her licking, focusing on You's clit until the pleasure overwhelmed her. Squeezing tightly around Chika's head, and holding onto her hair with a vice grip, You shouted out her pleasure to the ceiling. Her juices splashed all over Chika's tongue and face, making a right mess while her body twitched and writhed. She kept moaning, unable to keep quiet as she finally got that human-aided orgasm that she'd been so desperately craving. Gods, it felt good...

"You still taste pretty good." Chika licked her lips as You leaned back against the couch, breathing heavily. She got up and sat next to her friend, patting her on the thigh. "You still gonna talk to Dia?" You nodded, sitting back up and stretching her shaky legs. "You should message her ASAP. Might as well, right?" Again, You nodded. Chika beamed and playfully grabbed You's breasts, squeezing them. "Now go get me a towel, babe. And a mikan while you're at it." You rolled her eyes, but she was smiling too as she got up and headed for the bathroom. "Nice ass, by the way!"

"Thanks babe!" You chuckled to herself as she went into the bathroom and grabbed a towel for Chika to clean her face with. Then she went into the kitchen and got a mikan from the fridge, tossing it over to Chika before coming back and handing over the towel properly. "Gotta get my phone..." She bent over and picked up her jeans, fishing her phone out of the pocket before sitting back down, letting her jeans fall back down and remaining bottomless.

She got comfortable and pulled open the Facebook app on her phone. Looking up Kanan's profile again, she went to the pictures so she could find the one which had Dia tagged in it. Hopefully her profile would be public. It was a gamble, but it was what she had at the moment. She tapped the name, and Dia's profile popped up. When she saw her most recent status, she breathed a sigh of relief. Her profile was indeed public. She could send her a message.

"What are you gonna say?" You went to send a message to Dia, letting her fingers hover over the keyboard. She needed to get out exactly what she wanted, but she didn't want to come off as dismissive or creepy. There was a fine line she'd need to balance in order to get what she wanted from this woman. Unfortunately, she'd never been great with the written word. She was more of an action-oriented person. Today, however, she would have to summon her inner writer.

"Okay, how about... uh..." She started to type stuff up, deleting and rewording whenever she felt it didn't seem right. The two of them sat there for almost five minutes, looking down at her phone as she tried to come up with something that they could both agree was acceptable. "Okay, what about this? 'Hey there! We don't know each other, but I live in the same apartment complex as your friend Kanan. We've been hanging out together for a couple weeks now, and she's mentioned you by name before. I'm really interested in spending more time with her, but she doesn't seem to respond to any of my advances. Since you know her so well, I was wondering if you could help me understand her better so I know what to do.' Is that good? Should I say 'thank you'?"

"Nah, why thank her? She hasn't told you anything yet. Just send what you got. That should be good." Taking a deep breath, You hit the send button, the message heading for Dia's DMs. She watched as the little checkmark glowed blue, letting her know that it had been sent. Now she just had to wait until Dia responded. If she responded, that is. There was no guarantee that she'd even answer a complete stranger just because she said that she knew Kanan. She was just going to have to wait and hope for the best.

Dropping her phone next to her, she finally put her clothes back on and the two of them watched TV for awhile. Then Chika left for the night, and she went to work out. She hoped to see Kanan there, but she spent that night at the gym alone. No one even came to stand around the pool. She went home, got ready for bed, and the cycle of waiting continued.

Most of the next day remained the same as the previous one. She'd decided to swap a few texts with Kanan in the meantime. Nothing dramatic: just enough so Kanan didn't forget that You remembered she existed. She didn't want to say anything that might be construed as intimate until getting a response from Dia. Unless days went by and she was left on read, in which case she'd just have to set sail on her own. That wouldn't be necessary, as she finally got a response that night.

"Kanan's mentioned you. To explain her would take more effort than typing it out could convey. If you want to hear what I have to say, then you'll meet me for lunch tomorrow at The Barracuda at noon sharp." There were no pleasantries from her. It was all purely business. She made it sound like Kanan was a complete mystery, and she was some sort of NPC that would tell her about the quest she had undertaken. Well, she was on that quest already, so she might as well speak to the townsfolk. Something she was not going to call Dia out loud.

"I'll meet you there, then." That was the end of their conversation. For the rest of the night, You was expecting another message from Dia, but her Messenger app remained silent. She even checked a couple times, but Dia had left her on read. Well, for now all she could do was hope that Dia was really going to meet her there, and that she was going to get the information she needed. And also that there weren't any other Barracudas that she ended up at by mistake.

She headed off for the restaurant the next morning, tugging at the collar of the polo shirt she was wearing. Formal attire wasn't her style, but she figured she should wear at least business casual in case her dressing slobbishly offended Dia or something. If anything was going to get her in trouble, she wanted to be sure it was her mouth and nothing else. So she'd worn a blue polo shirt and black slacks, and she'd also made sure to get there a little bit early. If she'd stayed home until it was the exact time for her to leave, then she'd just be sitting on the couch and stewing with anxiety the whole time. Might as well be doing that in the car.

"I'm surprised you showed up this early." Pulling into the parking lot fifteen minutes early, she was met near the entrance by Dia. Even You's business casual was dwarfed by Dia's crisp white button-up and dark pencil skirt. She was dressed like she was about to scream at a subordinate for disappointing her. Yet another thing she wasn't going to say out loud. "That's good. I appreciate timeliness."

"Uh, thanks." She made it sound like it was her that You was trying to date. Thank the Gods she'd decided to show up early, or she may have gotten a disappointed stare for daring to show up right at noon. From the way she dressed, the way she walked, and the way she carried herself, she seemed like the kind of person who had made more than one person cry. She tried to push that to the back of her mind as the two of the entered the restaurant together. Dia asked for a table for two, and they followed their waiter to an open one near the door.

"So, Kanan's told you about me, it would seem." After they ordered their drinks, Dia went right into the meat of the conversation. It seemed like pleasantries weren't really her thing. "She's also mentioned you a couple of times. I'm curious about what you want to hear from me." Her gaze bored into You's, making her instinctively want to push her chair back and put distance between them two of them. It made her feel small. "What exactly are your intentions with Kanan?" Maybe this was some sort of test. If she shrunk back, it would be her showing weakness. It would be like fresh blood in the water for the Dia shark.

"I'd like to date her. She's a wonderful woman, and I've grown quite fond of her every time we've met up." It felt weird to be talking this way. She knew better than to say she wanted to jump Kanan's bones, but it felt like she was talking to Kanan's father instead of her best friend. It made her think of Chika acting this way, and she almost laughed. That didn't suit her at all. "I've tried implying it to her, but she doesn't seem to get it."

"Implying things with Kanan won't get you anywhere. She may have a heart of gold, but she's as dense as gold too." Dia took a sip of her drink, her eyes never leaving You. "I can't just let you walk away from here and allow you to feel free to ask her out without making sure you're worthy of her time." She set her drink down and folded her hands together. Wasn't that something that Kanan should decide? "Do you have a stable job?"

"Uh, yes. I'm a mechanic down at the docks. I fix ships." She squirmed in her seat, feeling Dia's gaze burning into her. Did she even blink? Maybe that job wasn't good enough in her eyes, but she wasn't going to lie about what she did. There was no shame in her job. If Dia felt there should be, she didn't say anything about it. Instead she moved on to her next question.

"What's your education level?"

"Four years at Tokyo University." It felt invasive for Dia to be asking these questions. She didn't need to sit there and answer them, but she did. Obviously she wanted Kanan worse than she'd originally thought. In between ordering food, she answered a host of other questions, such as her future ambitions and whether or not she drank or smoked. It was exhausting in a way. Answering questions from Dia felt more like an interrogation than a friendly back and forth. She was too nervous to even think of asking any questions in return.

When their food came, the questions stopped, and the overall conversation came to a halt as well. They ate in relative silence, which was the only time when Dia wasn't looking at her. It was relieving in a way, but now You found herself unable to stop herself from peeking up at her every so often. Kanan had some interesting friends, that was for sure. Tugging at her collar again, she felt like an impostor at this lunch, and she felt like Dia could see right through her. She tried her best to avoid thinking like that, though. She'd come too far to be denied here.

"Well, I'm satisfied, both with this meal and your answers." Dia dabbed at the corner of her lips with her napkin, the light above them shining on the wedding band on her finger. "Like I said before, Kanan is a wonderful woman, but she's not going to understand your subtlety, especially when you two have only recently met. If you want to get anywhere with her, you'll have to be direct with your intentions. I'm giving you leeway to do this as you see fit, so I hope you won't make me question my judgement."

"No, I... I won't." With how Dia had been acting the entire meal, she was shocked that she was being allowed to go forward with this. Of course, they were both grown-ass women and she could do whatever she wanted, but the information she'd gotten from Dia was undeniably valuable. She wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth this time. "Thank you so much, Dia! I won't let you down!"

"I'm sure you won't." For the first time that afternoon, Dia smiled. She pulled out her credit card when the check came, and refused You's offer to pay for it. Even offering to pay for her own share was denied. "A Kurosawa always knows how to take care of their guests." Again, gift horse. Mouth. Don't look at it. She smiled and nodded, thanking her again as the waiter took the payment with a thanks of his own. When he came back with the card, Dia took it and left a tip before the two of them exited the restaurant. "I'll be expecting to hear good things from Kanan after you ask her, so I'll know if you crossed the line."

"Understood. There will be no lines crossed." She shared a smile with Dia, then the two of them shook hands. "Thanks for your help, Dia. I really appreciate it." Now that she knew that she needed to be as forward as possible, she knew what she needed to do. Her nerves were mostly gone as she drove home, determination guiding her actions now. She was going to get with Kanan now, she was absolutely sure of it.

As soon as she got home, she texted Kanan, asking her if she could come over because she had something important to tell her. She left her phone open on her coffee table, pacing around the living area and picking up anything she may have left on the floor. In case Kanan answered yes, she wanted to make sure her living room looked presentable.

Her phone vibrated, and she hurried back to look at it. Kanan said yes! She also asked what You's apartment number was, which made sense. They'd never been to each other's places. She hurriedly sent the number back to Kanan, though she ended up looking at it several more times to make sure she'd typed the correct combination of numbers. Then she pocketed her phone and got back to work fixing the living area up.

She was standing at the door with her hands fidgeting at her sides when there was a knock on the wood. Peering through the peephole, she could see the unmistakable blue ponytail that signaled Kanan's arrival. Her stomach started doing backflips as she opened the door and invited Kanan in. She smiled and walked in, removing her shoes and stepping further into the living area as You closed the door. It was time for action.

"Thanks for coming over, Kanan. There was something I wanted to ask you, and it didn't feel right to do it over the phone." She initially put her hands in her pockets, but she quickly pulled them out. They hung at her sides instead, making her feel incredibly awkward. It felt like she needed to be doing something with them, but she didn't know what. "I've had a lot of fun talking with you, and spending time with you at the ryokan. I want to do more things with you too."

"That sounds great! I'd love to more stuff with you as well." She smiled so innocently, which made You falter for a moment. Man, Dia wasn't kidding. She couldn't even blatantly hint at anything because Kanan just wouldn't get it. Such an innocent soul, really. She needed to toss aside any worries of hers and go in for the kill.

"When I say 'stuff', I mean specific stuff. Date stuff." She took a deep breath, curling her hands into fists. "I want to take you out on a date, Kanan." All the sound in the room seemed to be sucked out of the room. Even her air conditioner decided to take a break. Kanan stared at her with wide eyes, but she couldn't tell if that was just out of surprise or of a surprised awkwardness. She swallowed nervously as she waited for an answer. It felt like the silence went on forever.

"You're asking me out on a date? Wow, I didn't think you'd do that." Kanan laughed nervously, squeezing her wrist. You wasn't sure whether to laugh along with her or cry at the fact that Kanan seriously had no idea that she'd been digging her. For someone so strong and sexy, she seemed just as dense as Chika sometimes was. "Uh, well, yeah! Yeah sure, I'd love to go on a date with you!" She almost responded immediately with 'For real?', but she thankfully kept her mouth shut. There had to be a better reply than that.

"That's great!" Better, but not 'great'. Then again, what else was she supposed to say? If she could do what she wanted without judgement, she'd jump up and down and let out a victory screech. That was not what she was going to do, though. She had to play it cool, but some amounts of excitement still got out all the same. "Are you free Friday evening? We could go get dinner and a movie." She couldn't stop herself from smiling as she took the safe route for a date. Without knowing everything about her prospective date, she didn't want to suggest something that might be shut down right off the bat. A dinner and a movie was simple, cliche dating material. She could do that, no problem.

"Yeah, I should be free then. Sounds like fun! Just let me know what movie and what time." So it really was happening. She went for it, and she was now getting to go on a date with Kanan. It was so incredible that she could scarcely believe it. She'd spent days agonizing about this exact scenario, and it had gone off without a hitch. This was awesome! Completely awesome. Now all she had to agonize about was making a fool of herself on the date. She could live with that for a few hours, at least.

* * *

Starting that Friday evening, the next week and a half went by like a whirlwind. She could think of everything that happened in great detail, but at the same time it was like it all had blown by her faster than she could recount. Their first date ended up going off without a hitch. Her bad luck with her crushes seemed to abate for the time being as they had a nice dinner and watched a good movie together without any complications. They talked a lot and laughed freely, without any of the awkwardness that she had been feeling during their prior meetings. Unfortunately, there was no kiss at the end of the first date, but there was a nice, tight hug, so it was something. She wouldn't say no to something that involved their breasts being pushed together, even while clothed.

Their second date was the two of them going to a baseball game. They both were big fans of athletics in general, so watching sports was perfect for them. This kind of date was more up You's alley than dinner and a movie, at least. They had hot dogs and beer, clinking their glasses together as they cheered on their team. That team ended up winning, which was good from a general perspective. During their celebratory cheering over said victory, Kanan actually kissed her. It wasn't a long kiss, but it was a kiss nevertheless, and it stunned You into silence. That was definitely the biggest win of the night.

With one kiss on the ledger, she felt it was time to be bolder by the time their third date rolled around. They were going to go fishing, since both of them loved the water and all. That was fine and dandy, but she wanted more. She'd been wanting more since the first time they met. Her loins still burned with desire, and Kanan was still fresh in her fantasizes every night. Dia had told her that she couldn't be subtle with what she wanted, so she would need to be very direct with this. Besides, wasn't the third date supposed to be the one where they did it anyway?

She was thinking about it more often than she should, but fishing gave her a lot of time to do so. When you were just sitting on a dock, waiting for long stretches of time for something to tug on your line, there wasn't much to do but converse and think. Kanan was doing most of the conversing, and she did her best to keep up. No matter how much she tried to invest herself in the talking, her mind kept drifting back to Kanan in her underwear, or Kanan in her birthday suit. Just thinking about her stripping it down right there on the dock, inviting her to take a nibble on her bait...

Her thoughts were interrupted by her pole wiggling. Snapping out of it, she immediately started to reel it in, getting the line out of the water. Holding onto the hook was a decently big fish, wriggling around out of the water. "Nice!" She heard Kanan's voice next to her and beamed proudly as she let the fish hover over the dock. Holding onto the pole, she let Kanan get the fish off the hook before placing it into their shared ice chest. "This'll make a fine dinner. We ought to cook these by the pool tonight."

"That sounds great!" You smiled, setting her pole down on the dock. She scooted over closer to Kanan, who looked at her in confusion. Whatever question she may have wanted to ask was answered when You put her hands on Kanan's knees and kissed her. It was her first time initiating a kiss with her, and it felt even better than their first one they'd shared. She closed her eyes and took in the feeling of Kanan's lips against her own. They were soft and plump: pure Heaven as she kissed her with increasing intensity.

Kanan fell easily into the kiss, wrapping her arms around You's shoulders as they locked lips. She smiled against those lips, pushing forward until the two of them fell the other way. With her back now against the dock, You looked up with wide eyes as Kanan grinned above her. Laughing softly, she leaned back down to kiss You again. Her hands pinned You's wrists to the dock, giving her the advantage in their situation. You didn't mind too much, as a kiss was still a kiss. She would hopefully be able to turn this situation around in the near future, though.

They laid there on the dock, kissing for a good while. Then the sun nearly set on them, and they remembered where they were. Kanan sat back up, allowing You to follow suit. She was a bit disappointed, even as she was finally able to crack her neck. It would've been nice to keep kissing there on the dock until night fell and they just ripped each other's clothes off and fucked like animals. The dock wasn't a great place for their first time anyway. Her bed, on the other hand, seemed much more amenable.

They packed up their fishing gear and took it to the car along with their caught fish. Just like at the dock, though, You had trouble sticking with the conversation. Her lips were still tingling with the taste of Kanan. Now all she could think of was Kanan on top of her, kissing her like there was no tomorrow. It distracted her enough that she had to ask Kanan twice to repeat what she'd said. She apologized each time, but then she'd go right back to thinking of where she wanted to kiss Kanan next. There were several good choices...

Alas, there was a meal to prepare first. When they got back to the complex, they took the fish down to the pool, along with a few beers in a separate, smaller cooler. There were two charcoal grills within the pool area, which was perfect for a nice fish dinner. Kanan started setting things up on a table for them while You started up the grill. She was pretty proficient when it came to cooking, and she was more than happy to cook the fish up for the two of them. It would likely get her a few brownie points with Kanan, and lead to her cashing those in tonight. She hoped so, anyway.

With the moon shining overhead, they sat at a table together and ate the fishy fruits of their labors. They drank a beer for each fish, laughing and leaning over the table to share a kiss every so often. By the time they were done, they both were feeling full and very comfortable. Kanan was the one who finally decided to get up and start packing things up. She threw out the trash and put the coolers on the table. As she was getting things ready, You couldn't help but eye her up and down. She licked her lips, liking what she was seeing. Feeling a good buzz from the beers, she stood up and sauntered over towards Kanan, slipping around to hug her from behind. Kanan gasped softly, surprised to feel You's body pressed against her back.

"That was a pretty good meal." She whispered into Kanan's ear, the buzz giving her a further boldness to push her luck as far as it'll go. "If you wanna come back to my place, we can have some dessert." She placed all the emphasis she could on that final word. As dense as she seemed to be at times, it appeared that this euphemism wasn't lost on Kanan. She blushed and nodded, whispering her own agreements over her shoulder.

"I think I have enough room for some dessert." You couldn't help but giggle, pulling herself away from Kanan. She took one of the coolers in one hand and grabbed Kanan's hand with the other. That made Kanan blush darker, but she still grabbed the other cooler and the two of them walked away from the grilling area. You led Kanan to her apartment, her body swimming with excitement with each step she took closer to the promised land. She made sure to hold on tight to Kanan's hand, only letting it go so she could get her keys and unlock her door.

When they got inside, You closed the door, locked it, and dropped her cooler at the entrance. Kanan followed suit, right before You shoved her against the door and resumed where they'd left off on the docks. Her lips still tasted like fish and beer, but it was an intoxicating combination all the same. She drank in the taste, letting her hands drop to Kanan's hips. As they kissed, her hands slipped around until they were blatantly squeezing Kanan's ass. She wasn't pushed away, so she felt emboldened to keep them there. It was a pretty nice to place for her hands to be, if she said so herself.

Eventually mere kissing wasn't enough for her. She broke away from Kanan's lips, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the bedroom. They'd barely remembered to take off their shoes beforehand, since neither of them were thinking about that at the moment. She elbowed open the door and turned the lights on, pulling Kanan forward until she was standing in front of the bed. There had been so many times she'd fantasized about Kanan being in her bed, and now she was mere inches from it. The lust inside her burned hotter than the strongest alcohol.

"Why don't you sit down and I'll take care of you?" As she spoke, she reached down and started unbuttoning Kanan's jeans. She smiled to herself as she pulled down the zipper, then grabbed the sides and started to tug. They fell down to the floor, revealing Kanan's navy blue panties. You breathed deeply, drifting a finger up Kanan's hip. She looked up to see her blushing, complying with You's request and sitting down on the bed. It was surprising to see her embarrassed and submissive like this, but she liked it. She craved it like she craved everything about this woman.

Sinking to her knees between Kanan's legs, she found herself willing to take things more agonizingly slow than she would've expected from herself. She planted kisses on her thighs, her lips pressed at the line between Kanan's skin and the fabric of her panties. Listening to the quiet groans coming from Kanan, she knew she was doing it right. A devilish smirk crossed her lips as she nipped at the skin, making Kanan gasp and buck forward a bit. Her fantasizes had always involved going straight for gold, but this teasing foreplay was definitely a hellish turn-on.

"You..." She wasn't sure if Kanan had actually said her name or had let out a growl that just sounded like it. Either way, it made her smile. She lightly smacked Kanan's thighs, pointing upwards. Getting the hint, Kanan layed back and lifted her hips up, pulling down on her panties. You grabbed them and pulled them down the rest of the way, ducking her head so she could get them off of Kanan's ankles. She held them in her hands, the temptation to put them to her nose and inhale crossing her mind. Considering how weird that would look, she dropped them next to her instead and waited for Kanan to sit back up.

Placing her hands on Kanan's thighs, she zeroed in on her pussy. It was still completely shaven like at the ryokan, with a light glistening of wetness. So Kanan was just as aroused as she was, then. At least she knew she wasn't the only one getting something out of this. She leaned in and ran her tongue up and down Kanan's slit, licking up the wetness. Things were pretty quiet above her, so she shoved her tongue into Kanan's pussy. That got some noise going.

Kanan moaned above her, richer and more beautiful than any of her fantasizes had produced. Those thoughts were nothing compared to the actual noises she was making. It was incredible, and she knew that she needed to hear more. She circled her tongue around inside Kanan, moving to find the spots that made her the loudest. When she'd find one, she'd attack it, lapping at it with her tongue until Kanan was grabbing at her hair and tugging hard on it. This was the kind of pain that she loved.

She dug her nails into Kanan's thighs, flicking her tongue up to lash at her clit. That'd get her moaning louder, but then she'd move back down and resume thrusting her tongue in and out of her pussy. It was soaked now, easily allowing You's tongue to enter and exit at will. She wished that she could have her hands on Kanan's breasts as well, but the reach upwards would be awkward, and she wouldn't get to look at them much anyway. Her chance would come soon enough.

She started to focus more on Kanan's clit, letting her tongue lash at it longer than she had before. This got Kanan moaning louder, and she liked it. She wanted to do anything to keep hearing that sound, so she began putting most of her efforts there. Between the fast flicks of her tongue, she'd lean in extra close and suck on the sensitive nub, feeling the grip in her hair become tighter. It was almost unbearable because of the strength in Kanan's arms, but the pleasure she was gaining from those moans overrode it. She kept sucking, just hoping that her hair didn't get yanked from her scalp.

Thankfully her hair survives, as Kanan lets it go and grips the bedsheets in her death grip instead. When she cums, her deep, sultry moan shakes You to her core. It's the most incredible sound she'd ever heard, beating out every other moan she'd heard leading up to this. It alone made her panties wet, and they weren't exactly dry before. She can hear it bouncing around her brain as Kanan's juices slather her tongue and lips. Her eyes shut so nothing gets in them, but she wished she could keep them open so she could see how Kanan was reacting expression-wise.

When Kanan's legs stopped shaking, You stood up and started stripping. She took off each piece of clothing one by one, seeing Kanan's eyes on her as she dropped everything to the floor. Standing there naked, she came up to the bedside and got between Kanan's legs again. She bent down and kissed her deeply, feeling Kanan's hands on her arms. Though she was as naked as she was in the ryokan, there was a different energy here. Back then, it truly felt like the sexual tension was all one-sided. Now it was clear they were both exuding it in waves.

Still locked together in an intense makeout session, You pushed down on Kanan's shoulders, making her fall onto her back. She smiled to herself, enjoying being the one on top this time. Kanan scooted back on the bed until her legs weren't hanging off the edge anymore, allowing You to crawl onto her body and get back to the making out part. Pressing her body down on Kanan's, she slowly started rubbing against her pussy, feeling the vibration of Kanan moaning into her mouth. They were both completely wet at this point, allowing sparks of pleasure to travel between them as they ground against each other.

You pressed a palm into the bed to hold herself up, tugging Kanan's shirt up with the other. It was a struggle, but luckily Kanan quickly understood what she was trying to do. She grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it the rest of the way, up to her neck. That exposed her heavy breasts, lifting up and down within her bra. You grabbed it and pulled it down, not willing to spend any time removing it properly. All that mattered was getting Kanan naked, and there she was. Her breasts were almost hypnotizing in the way they moved with Kanan's breathing, her nipples pink, perky, and oh-so inviting. Like a magnet, she felt herself being dragged down against Kanan, her face pressed in between her breasts. There was a sudden, passing temptation to motorboat her huge tits, but she automatically knew that would be a quick mood killer.

Following her more sensible ideas, she started to suck on Kanan's right nipple. She put her hand on Kanan's left breast so it wouldn't feel lonely, eagerly groping it while her tongue flicked the right nipple up and down. Once again, her fantasizes couldn't even compare to the real thing. Kanan had the smell of a cool sea breeze drifting off of her skin, and her body tasted like ambrosia. Maybe it was all part of a sexually-induced mania, but she didn't want it to end. She wanted to keep sucking on Kanan's nipples and rubbing against her pussy, making her moan until the sun came up.

Since Kanan had already cum once, it was her own pleasure that was reaching the forefront first. Her legs shook as she ground against Kanan, or maybe she was just moving that fast. It wasn't important to her why her body was doing the things it did: just that it kept doing them. Their mounds being pressed together was the height of pleasure, and she couldn't hold on any longer. Hiding her face in Kanan's chest, she shook the walls with her moans as she came. Her body shuddered and writhed, and she swore she could hear her heart pounding in her ears. This absolutely put all other orgasms she'd had to shame. No offense to those past orgasms and whoever caused her to have them, of course.

She tried to catch her breath on Kanan's body, breathing heavily against her skin. Slowly Kanan rolled her onto the bed, leaving her on her back and staring up at the ceiling. She wished that she had the ceiling fan on now, but she was too out of breath to ask for it. "Can you move up to the back of the bed?" She blinked, looking down to find Kanan staring at her, that usual smile on her face. It was different this time, though. There was a redness in her cheeks and excitement in her eyes. It made even that simple smile brim with sexuality. Still panting, she slowly sat up and moved back on the bed, lying in a half-seated position against the headboard.

Kanan spread You's legs and got in between them, deciding to repay the favor from earlier. Now she got to feel Kanan's tongue for the first time, and it was magical. The way it glided across her wet lower lips had her shaking again, and she was moaning as soon as it plunged inside her. She reached down to grab Kanan's ponytail, a perfect thing to tug on as she was being eaten out. With her other hand, she touched her own chest, squeezing her breasts and pinching her nipples. It wasn't as good as getting to touch Kanan, but she'd take what she could get.

She found excitement in tugging on Kanan's ponytail, enjoying the way her tongue lashings would increase with each pull on her hair. It gave her power that she didn't want to relinquish. Bucking her hips against Kanan's face, she looked down to admire the view. Her eyes were initially drawn to Kanan's ass, which was so perfectly shaped and so perfectly naked that just seeing it gave her a second wind. She could feel her energy returning to her, allowing the juices to flow as she squeezed Kanan's head between her thighs. Holding her there tightly, she bucked and tugged on her ponytail, yelping and shutting her eyes as she came for a second time.

She wanted to lay back and just collapse for a few minutes, but she summoned up her strength and pushed her exhaustion to the side. Two orgasms weren't going to end her tonight. Not when she was prepared to keep this going all night long. She surged forward and kissed Kanan hard the moment she sat up, tasting herself on Kanan's lips. Wrapping her arms tightly around her, they both moaned as they pressed their breasts together, feeling the spark of their sensitive nipples rubbing against each other. There was no way she was going to sleep until her body literally gave out on her.

"Turn around." She whispered breathlessly in Kanan's ear, smiling as she immediately turned around and sat between her legs. Pulling Kanan back against her with one arm, she let the other one drape down her body. She put her hand between Kanan's legs and quickly got to work, shoving two fingers inside her pussy and spreading her lower lips. Kanan moaned happily, laying her head on You's shoulder as her body trembled with pleasure. Looking down, You could see her breasts still uncovered and almost begging for some action. Moving her hand towards them, she was only happy to oblige.

They both were starting to sweat with their exertions, but neither of them were ready to quit. Kanan was still moaning as You's fingers pumped hard in and out of her, straying up to rub against her clit before resuming their thrusting. The fingers on her other hand had a good grip on her breasts, squeezing hard enough to make her cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. A third finger slipped inside her pussy, the motions so rapid and all-consuming. She could see stars circling the room as she exploded around You's fingers, covering them completely in her juices. A mixture of cum and the sweat on her quivering thighs made a mess of the sheets, but You couldn't care less. Her sheets could take one for the team.

She bent her head down to kiss Kanan, having yet to grow tired of the tingling heat she felt on her lips. It was a sensation she only now realized she'd been craving for a long time, and she made sure that sensation was never far from her. Since that sensation was attached to Kanan, that meant that she was never far either, which was exactly what she wanted. Having her out of arm's reach meant she wasn't able to grab her tits or grind furiously against her, and that was a no go.

The moon stayed high in the sky, the stars twinkling just outside the closed blinds as they went at each other with a ceaseless ferocity. Her fantasizes kept coming to life within her apartment, stronger than her mind could possibly conjure. They rolled around on the bed together, fucking until their multiple orgasms had their bodies begging for their fluids to be replenished. Together they stumbled into the kitchen on shaking legs, each of them drinking an entire bottle of water in only several gulps. Having to leave the bedroom for that explained why they were soon grinding against each other on the kitchen floor. They may have left the bedroom, but that hadn't quenched the fires burning inside them. The floor would have to do for now.

They did it on the kitchen floor, and the living room floor, and the couch... It was tough to find a place in the apartment that hadn't been touched by their groping hands and naked bodies. By the time they stumbled back into the bedroom, it was just after three. They each had too many orgasms to count, their bodies wholly covered in sweat. Throughout the hours they'd drank more water, but it finally felt like they could no longer go on. They crashed into bed side by side, exhaustively dragging their heavy bodies towards the headboard. You's knee passed over a wet spot, but she was too tired to care.

"Wait... Wait..." They were nearly asleep when You remembered something super important. "Hold on a sec..." She fell out of bed, groaning when she hit the floor. More sex-drunk than beer-drunk now, she crawled over to her pants and pulled her phone out of her pocket. Tossing it onto the bed, she crawled back up, feeling that it was a lot taller than it had been a few hours ago. "My friend... doesn't believe me about big boobs being gay... Can we take a pic?" Her words were husky with exhaustion, and she was half-sure that she was dreaming this entire exchange.

"Huh? A pic?" Kanan blinked, rubbing the back of her hand over her eyes. "Yeah, sure. Sounds good." She pulled the covers over her chest, covering her nudity in a rare display of modesty. Or maybe she was tired and just doing what came naturally when you slip into bed. You slipped under the covers next to Kanan, pressing their hips together and opening the photo app. She held her hand up high, making herself smile before she took a picture of the two of them. With their wild hair, exhausted expressions, and bare shoulders, it seemed pretty obvious what they had been doing.

She took a quick glance at the photo, finding it acceptable enough. There wasn't much strength in her arms to take another one anyway. She could barely move her fingers as is. It took legitimate effort to send that picture to Chika, texting 'Guess who has two huge boobs and is in bed with me??' before putting her phone on the nightstand and letting her arms flop to her sides. There wasn't much room for two people in her bed, but they made do. They laid splayed across each other, the covers quickly being thrown off the bed and heat radiating from their skin. The fan had finally been turned on, but it could only do so much for them.

It was all worth it, though. She could weather the intense heat when it came from hours of the best sex she'd ever had. A small, genuine smile came to her face as she closed her eyes and let herself drift off to sleep with her crush lying next to her. This reality was so much better than anything her fantasizes could come up with.

* * *

She woke up with a pleasant soreness all over her body. Rubbing at her eyes, she grabbed her phone and checked the time: 11:35. The day was already in full swing, and she'd slept right through it. She couldn't blame herself, though. After all, she'd been up real late getting laid. She brought up her phone's camera, looking at her tired self in the screen. There was a red mark on her neck, which she gently ran a finger over. It made her smile, giving her physical proof that last night had really happened.

The sound of the shower running gave her another bit of proof. Either that or someone had broken in and decided they really needed a wash. Standing up, You quietly opened the bathroom door up and stepped inside, closing it behind her. Each step made her wince, but she pushed through it because she knew she was about to see a sight that she didn't want to miss. The sounds of the shower got louder, and only the curtain pulled across the tub kept her from seeing heaven.

Stepping to the edge of the tub, she grabbed the curtain and pulled it to the left. This startled Kanan, who turned in surprise to see who was there. Of course, it was just You, and she was able to breathe easily seeing her standing there. You didn't say anything, though. Not at first. She found herself frozen, staring at Kanan like she hadn't just seen her butt-naked mere hours ago. This was different, though. Seeing her standing underneath the shower nozzle, with the water cascading down her perfect body in rivulets, was like having a piece of art come to life in her bathroom. Her hair was out of its normal ponytail, falling long past the midway point of her back. For a moment, she felt like she was privy to the sight of a mermaid bathing. She was just so utterly stunned, she didn't know what to say.

"You're beautiful." The words just came out of her mouth without her meaning to. This was the kind of thing she should've expected, since she had that whole 'bad with crushes' curse and all. She began to realize her mistake as soon as she said it, but it was too late to take it back. Her eyes widened, as did Kanan's, though it was Kanan's cheeks that were turning red. Then she started to smile, stepping back a bit and leaving a bit of room at the other end of the tub.

"Care to join me?" She didn't need to be asked twice. You stepped into the tub, standing at the edge where only small droplets were hitting her skin. There wasn't really any room in there for the two of them, but they made it work as best they could. Kanan turned so her back was to the water, taking You's hands and pulling her closer. She rubbed her hands up You's arms, gently squeezing her biceps. There was still a blush on her face, but it seemed that You blurting that out hadn't hurt her chances. "I think you're beautiful too."

Kanan wasn't the only one blushing now. With her lips refusing to speak anymore, she figured that she could at least put them to good use. She kissed Kanan, holding onto her tightly as she felt the water pouring down over them. Her body started to tremble under Kanan's dexterous fingers, feeling them tiptoeing up her arms, then down her sides until they landed on her hips. They stayed there for a moment, but she let out a quiet 'Eep!' when they were suddenly grabbing her ass.

"You've got a cute butt too." She winked, which made You's heart swoon. Being able to do that with just a wink should be illegal. She couldn't tell if Kanan knew the effect she was having on her. That ever-present smile never gave anything away. She turned around to continue washing herself, which gave You the opportunity to strike. She'd lost the upper hand in there due to Kanan's incredible charms, but she knew how to turn it around: with her flexible fingers. Smiling to herself, she pressed herself against Kanan's back and let her hand dive between her legs.

"Ohh..." Kanan moaned as You's fingers returned to their familiar cavern, wiggling around inside her pussy. You ground her pussy against Kanan's ass, giving herself any friction she could as she fingered Kanan. It was a bit slippery with all the water, but she planted her feet and kept working. She was definitely feeling more awake than she'd been a few minutes ago, and the soreness in her muscles was fading under the warm water. Most people might be satisfied with all that sex she'd had before, but she wasn't most people, and Kanan wasn't most people you had sex with. She wasn't going to be satisfied. She wanted more, and more, and so much more.

Her lips became fixated on Kanan's neck, kissing and suckling on the skin. "Wan' me to soap you up?" She murmured, passing time by playing with Kanan's breasts. Too busy moaning to respond, Kanan just nodded, bending over to grab You's loofah. Seeing her bending over like that was just too good to pass up, so she quickly pulled her hand from between Kanan's legs and spanked her ass hard before she got the chance to stand back up.

"Aah!" Kanan yelped and dropped the loofah, standing straight back up with a pout on her face. "Youuu!" She pouted more when You started laughing, gently rubbing the spot that she spanked.

"Don't drop the soap, Kanan. Or the loofah in this case." She giggled and lightly patted Kanan's butt, seeing her roll her eyes as she went back down to grab the loofah. Of course, she couldn't resist spanking her one more time, which nearly made Kanan drop it all over again. She kept a hold on it this time, though, coming back up to stick her tongue out at You. That made her wish she was sticking her tongue between her lips. Upper or lower: didn't matter.

They resumed their previous positions, with You putting her arm back around Kanan and fingering her again. Moaning, Kanan lathered up the loofah and handed it to You, who took it and started soaping Kanan's sexy self up. It was a bit awkward, since she wasn't using her dominant hand, and she had to make sure she was still moving her fingers at the same time. Still, she was able to get it done, though she had to fall to her knees to get Kanan's legs and still be fingering her.

Dropping the loofah on the floor, she let the water hit it and start washing out the body wash. Humping against Kanan's back, she could feel her long hair tickling her torso. She'd never had hair even close to this length, having always cut it before it passed her shoulders. Having a woman with this length of hair in her shower was something she really appreciated, as she hadn't been with many women like that. Being that close allowed her to smell Kanan's hair, which smelled like her shampoo. Something about knowing that Kanan was using her shower products, and now smelled like her, drove her wild. She moved her fingers with renewed vigor, grinding and gripping Kanan's ass through the wetness of the shower water as it kept cascading down, cleaning them up while they continued getting dirty.

Kanan's breathing became labored as she got closer to cumming, reaching out to grab onto the metal shower curtain rod in case she slipped and started going down. Now she'd take everything down with her. You's fingers were masterful inside her, having seemingly already memorized every one of her pleasure spots and making sure to hit them with everything she had. When a third finger was shoved in there, it successfully pushed her over the edge. Almost literally, as her orgasm hit her hard enough to send her down to her knees. You's fingers fell out of her as she went down, putting her palms on the sides of the tub to brace her fall. Water poured over her head as she stared at the floor, breathing heavily and trying to compose herself. Both of them seemed to be very good at bringing the other to the most incredible of climaxes.

You went down to make sure Kanan was okay, placing a concerned hand on her back. To her surprise, Kanan turned around and dove forward, pulling You down to the floor. She laid on top of You, the water hitting her backside as the two of them made out again, their tongues fighting for dominance within each other's mouths. Their hands moved along each other's bodies, caressing their wet skin while grabbing onto any area they wanted. You thought that she might cum just from Kanan's touches, but then her hand slipped between her legs and she knew without a doubt that she would be cumming again.

Though slippery, Kanan's fingers were relentless. They had been at it all night, but she seemed wide awake and ready to continue from where they'd left off. Her eyes were bright and focused on You, watching her squirm and moan out. You panted heavily, watching Kanan watch her and getting incredibly aroused by the fact. It made her feel that her body was desirable, and it made the heat inside her core build up until there was no room for it. She wrapped her arms tightly around Kanan's torso, pulling her down against her body and shouting out her pleasure as she came all over Kanan's fingers. Throughout her orgasm, she kept bucking her hips up, desperately trying to get those fingers in deeper. Her entire being was just consumed with pleasure.

They stayed on the floor of the bathtub for a few more minutes, kissing and enjoying each other's presence. The look in their eyes burned between each other, like they'd known each other a lot longer than they truly had. They didn't speak that entire time, but they didn't need to: their actions conveyed any words they needed to say.

Eventually the position they were in was hurting You's back, so they both stood up and stepped under the water one last time. It hadn't been a proper shower on You's end, but she didn't care about that. Taking a shower together with Kanan was better than a regular one. She could take a real one later that night. For now, she was happy to watch Kanan shut the water off and grab one of the two dry towels that had been hung up. They had both just cum, after an entire night of nothing but orgasms, but seeing that towel wrapped tightly around Kanan's body had her libido getting right back to work. The way her breasts pushed at the soft material, with the tops not even covered, was incredible...

She was able to allow Kanan to leave the shower unmolested, stepping onto the mat and moving forward so You could get out as well. Her eyes remained on Kanan's backside as she exited the tub, thinking about her naked ass beneath that towel. She obviously had no shame, but that was okay. After watching Kanan walk around naked at the ryokan, it was clear that she didn't have much shame either. Smiling, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms underneath Kanan's breasts, nudging her hair out of the way to kiss her neck while she ground against her ass.

"Youuu!" Kanan laughed, a light blush crossing her cheeks as she looked over her shoulder. There was lust burning in You's eyes, a look that she had become very familiar with over the past half a day. "Haven't had enough yet?" The motion from You's body caused the tie jobs on both their towels to come loose. All she had to do was let go of Kanan for a second and both of their towels fell to the mat. She didn't even have to answer that question for Kanan to know the answer, but she spoke anyway.

"Not even close." She whispered in Kanan's ear, stroking her hands up and down Kanan's stomach. It made her twitch and giggle, subtly rubbing her butt against You. "I could go all weekend." She kissed Kanan's ear, then down to her neck, massaging her tits and mixing the droplets of water still on Kanan's body with her own juices. The exhaustion of last night was gone now, and she was feeling wide awake.

"That sounds like a challenge." Kanan chuckled, putting a hand over You's, which had sneaked down between her legs. She gave You a sultry look, guiding her fingers into her pussy. "I don't back down from a challenge." She slowly moved her ass up and down against You, shutting her eyes and moaning. You felt her heart pounding at the sight, dangerously close to losing it just from these actions alone. She bit down on her lip and did her best to keep cool, wiggling her fingers inside Kanan as they lost themselves within each other yet again.

This was the wildest ride she'd ever taken, and she was excited to ride it for as long as possible.

* * *

That same morning, Chika woke up and rolled over in bed. Stretching and yawning, she reached over and grabbed her phone. "Huh? A text from You?" Curious, she opened it up to take a look. Her jaw dropped when she saw the picture she'd been sent. There was none other than You's big-boobed neighbor in her bed, looking mighty tired and mighty naked. You was next to her with a tired but knowing grin on her face.

"Holy shit... There are big boobed lesbians..." Chika sat up in bed, staring at the picture for another minute. Then she left her messages and went to her other apps. "There's so many possibilities now... I need to get back on Tinder again."


End file.
